Just a Little Crush
by Belle Dissei
Summary: Sam was willing to admit, if only to himself, that it was possible that he might have a slight crush on Kurt Hummel.   Set after Kurt's return and written during the break before "Sexy" aired so no Klaine.
1. Chapter One:  Everyone Has a Secret

Title: Just a little crush (1/9)  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Pairing(s): Sam/Kurt  
>Genre: Romance<br>Spoilers: S1, S2 up to ep 14  
>Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.<br>Author Notes: Set after Kurt's return and written before "Sexy" aired so Klaine never happened in this fic.  
>Summary: Sam was willing to admit, if only to himself, that it was possible that he might have a slight crush on Kurt Hummel.<p>

* * *

><p>It hadn't started until Kurt came back.<p>

Okay that was a lie, it had probably started when Kurt burst in on him in the shower or maybe during Le Hot Jazz. The point is that Sam hadn't noticed how much he liked Kurt or how totally awesome he was until he returned to McKinley. The problem was it wasn't just huh my friend is cool it was huh my friend is cool, funny, adorable and kinda hot.

Sam was willing to admit, if only to himself, that it was possible that he might have a slight crush on Kurt Hummel. At least it explained why he was sitting in the choir room sneaking covert looks at the other boy who was sitting in front of him and slightly to the right, the perfect angle to watch his expressions. Not that Sam was stalking him or anything.

Sam smiled as Mercedes said something to Kurt making him laugh then quickly ducked his head so no one would notice him staring. He smiled down at his jeans until Mr Schue entered the room obviously excited. "Guys! I discovered something amazing last night!" The dude was pretty hyper, for a teacher anyway, bounding up to the piano dropping sheet music on it before turning to face the gleeks with a slightly manic look. "Did you know there's a website which features anonymous secrets written on postcards? People send them to this guy and he turns them into books and puts some on his site. How awesome is that?"

Sam glanced to his left in time to watch as Rachel rolled her eyes "Everyone knows about that site Mr Schue."

"You've just discovered Postsecret…. Seriously where have you been?" Puck demanded.

Mr Schue, obviously expecting his amazing discovery to have been met with enthusiasm, looked like someone had kicked his puppy before quickly recovering. "Well anyway it really inspired me so your new Glee assignment will be to write a Postsecret." He started handing out blank postcards "Everyone write down a secret, then you all have to sing something that relates to your secret in some way and we will try to match the secret to the song."

"Solos?" Kurt asked breathily. Damn he was cute.

"Yes solos!"

"Is this really a good idea? I mean do we really want to know each other's secrets?" Quinn asked.

She had a point. "Does it have to be like a deep dark secret?" Sam licked his lips nervously.

Mr Schue shook his head "No not at all." Sam let out a sigh of relief. "It can be anything. It can be funny, about someone else, your feelings, something you could never admit out loud."

"But won't singing about it give it away?" Artie asked.

"That's why you should only choose something you don't mind your friends knowing if they do guess right. But guys I want you to remember that we are a family." Mr Schue sighed at the mixed reactions "Take a few minutes to think then hand your cards in."

Sam was in the midst of a dilemma. He only really had one secret worth sharing and it was one he had successfully kept hidden for months. It wasn't like he didn't want his friends to know the truth but after what had happened a year ago he found the words practically impossible to say out loud.

The assignment could actually turn out to be a blessing in disguise, it was a perfect opportunity to come clean but not actually have to tell anyone outright. Sam glanced at Kurt who was busy writing with a pained expression on his face. Taking a deep breath he wrote down his secret – I'm Gay – and handed it to Mr Schue. No going back now.

Sam listened to Santana explaining to Brittany what she should do and fidgeted nervously as the others handed in their postcards, accidently knocking Kurt's chair with his foot. Kurt turned around with an annoyed frown.

"Sorry I didn't mean..."

Kurt smiled "That's okay Sam" he said softly, turning back to the front.

"Let's see what we've got and no guessing before the performances" Mr Schue warned. "Okay first up – I watch Winnie the Pooh when I'm sick or sad."

Everyone laughed but Sam's heart sank a little and he hoped that some secrets were more profound than that one.

"Next – I wish we'd kept her sometimes."

Got to be Puck or Quinn. Probably Quinn from the way Puck was glancing at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Mercedes reached out and took her hand.

"Santana is my favourite notch on my bed post and believe me there's a lot."

Okay that definitely had to be Puck. Sam watched as Kurt rolled his eyes, leaning towards Mercedes to whisper something and had to stop himself from laughing at their disgusted expressions. Damn, he really had to stop watching for Kurt's reactions or someone would notice him looking, or worse Kurt would.

"I hope the rest of these are clean" Mr Schue looked sternly in Puck's direction. "I love graphic novels" he continued.

"Just how graphic we talking?" Puck leered.

"They're like comic books Puckerman." Sam rolled his eyes wondering if there was any chance it was Kurt's secret.

"Way to give away your secret dork" Santana sniped.

He shrugged "Never said it was mine."

"I said no guessing guys – I cried like a baby when I read the last Harry Potter book."

Everyone laughed again but a lot of them nodded in agreement, Sam included. He had cried when he re-read it.

"And next we have - I'm in love with my best friend."

Well I know what that's like Sam thought before reminding himself that he and Kurt weren't particularly close and he wasn't in love, it was just a silly crush.

Mr Schue sent a disapproving look towards Kurt "I'm Gay."

Sam felt his stomach lurch as people reacted to his secret fighting to keep all emotion off his face as Kurt, looking shocked, glanced around the room.

"Really Kurt that's your secret?" Artie shook his head.

"Cop out!" Puck yelled.

Mercedes patted him on the knee "Boo I know you never officially told everyone but that's not a secret."

"But it it's not..." Kurt stuttered and Sam felt terrible.

"Guys leave him alone. We're not allowed to guess remember?" he frowned at the other gleeks, not missing Santana's knowing look which was swiftly followed by a smirk.

Mr Schue cleared his throat and continued to read out the secrets. "After seeing what happened to my cousin I never want to feel like I need a man to complete me."

Well that could be any of the girls.

"I always wear Pink underwear."

Brittany maybe? God he'd die laughing if it turned out to be a guy! Not if it was Kurt though, then it would be cute. Shit thinking about Kurt's underwear was weird right?

Mr Schue continued "It hurts me when they use him."

Sam caught Kurt's brief glance at someone across the room followed by a sympathetic look so he obviously knew whose secret that was.

"My biggest regret is that I hurt him on purpose."

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that those secrets were linked.

"Okay and last but not least – "They say time heals everything but I'm still waiting."

Mr Schue looked thoughtful for a moment "Kudos for getting a song lyric in there." After slotting the postcards into the front pocket of his bag he clapped a couple of times "Okay guys that's it! We'll still be practicing for Nationals so the solos will start later this week and since someone has hidden the hat of fate..." he looked pointedly at Finn who started whistling and looking around innocently "...I'll pick who goes when randomly".

Schuester took a quick glance around the room "So Puck and Finn will go first, followed by Quinn and Santana, Artie and Rachel, Brittany and Tina, Mercedes and Kurt, then Mike and Sam. Got it? Okay see you all next time."

Sam watched as his friends left the choir room and let out a shaky breath, soon they would all know. He just hoped his second coming out would go better than the first.

* * *

><p>It was kind of scary just how clean Ms Pillsbury-Howell's office was, even the chair he sat on which smelled sort of funky and squeaked every time Sam changed positions. He hadn't protested when his French teacher kindly told him that he was crap and needed extra help because man did he need it. Dyslexia sucked. Dyslexia plus a foreign language sucked the big one. So there he was slouched in the abnormally clean chair waiting to meet his new tutor and reading the titles of the pamphlets.<p>

I just can't stop touching myself

Ouch That Stings!

Divorce: Why Your Parents Stopped Loving You

He winced at the last one.

Sam hoped whoever the tutor turned out to be was cool and patient, they would definitely have to be patient. At first he had worried it might be one of the jocks but really how likely was that, it would probably be someone awful like Jacob Ben Israel. Whoever it was they were late so Ms Pills had gone to look for them.

"Here he is!" Ms Pillsbury-Howell announced walking back into the room with Kurt Hummel trailing behind her. Sam's heart jolted – Kurt was his tutor? Was that a good or a bad thing? He would get to spend more time with his crush but Kurt would also discover how truly awful Sam was at French, one of his favourite subjects. After getting over his initial shock Sam looked at Kurt properly, noticing the other boy's wet hair and red stained shirt.

Kurt winced looking down to where Sam was staring "Slushie" he muttered "I only had time to wash my hair out."

Ms Pills smiled sympathetically "Well I'll let you sort out your own schedule. It shouldn't be a problem since you're both in Glee" she sat down shuffling pamphlets "I'm here if you have any problems."

Kurt nodded and left the room with Sam following close behind, stopping at his locker rummaging through it for his spare clothes. "Do you have fourth period free?" he asked.

"Yeah" Sam stared at the contents of Kurt's locker. Why did he need so many scarves?

"Okay meet me in the library then and we'll see where you need to improve."

Try everywhere. "Do you need any help?" Sam asked adding "Post-Slushie" when Kurt looked confused.

"No thanks, I just need to get changed."

By the time fourth period came along Sam was a nervous wreck. He was sitting next to Kurt in the library palms sweating and heart beating frantically every time they accidently touched. Oh yeah and he was attempting to speak French.

"Wow" Kurt stared mouth gaping open.

"What?" Maybe he was better than he thought?

"You said you want to touch the cow from Thursday."

Okay maybe not then. "Well maybe that's how I feel" Sam mumbled feeling himself flush with embarrassment.

"And you said it wrong" Kurt said bluntly.

"Oh."

Kurt shook his head "Try reading this" he said handing him a textbook and pointing to a highlighted section.

Sam struggled his way through the sentence trying to avoid looking at Kurt who although silent was doing a very good impression of a fish. "I'm not stupid" Sam muttered to himself half defiant, half in reassurance. Kurt tilted his head. "I'm pretty but I'm not dumb" he sunk into his chair pouting and looked up.

Kurt stared at Sam's lips for a few seconds then looked back to his eyes licking his own lips. "I never said you were."

No he hadn't but he was probably just too nice to say it out loud. "I know people think it."

Kurt frowned "Who said you were stupid Sam?"

"Quinn and Santana made their opinions very clear."

He let out an exasperated sigh "Well if you listen to girls like that... look I don't think you're dumb or stupid or anything like that."

"Really?" Sam realised he sounded totally needy and pathetic right now but he really needed someone to say it and actually mean it.

Kurt nodded "Really. Ms Pillsbury-Howell explained about your dyslexia and I know it'll be tough but we'll get there together."

Sam smiled slightly "You really don't think I'm stupid?"

"No, I don't think you are Sam" Kurt smiled back, eyes twinkling. "Although you never know, that peroxide may have caused lasting damage" he said with a wink.

"For the last time I don't... oh who am I kidding? Okay fine it's not natural but you're wrong about damage. It was just lemon juice." Sam's heart fluttered as Kurt leant over and bumped their shoulders together.

"Ahh but was it organic?"

* * *

><p>Sam felt like a total loser walking into the movie theater alone but his mom would be working until late and he couldn't stand sitting home with nothing to do but think about Kurt. Apparently God had a weird sense of humour though because the object of his crush was standing just inside the entrance looking down at his watch.<p>

"Hey Kurt meeting someone?" Well duh of course he was. What kind of loser went to the movies alone? Oh right Sam.

Kurt looked up startled "Hello Sam" he looked down at his watch again "I was supposed to be meeting Blaine but I guess he forgot."

Stood up by his boyfriend, man that was harsh. "That sucks."

Kurt sighed "He's obsessed with his new boyfriend. I'm not really surprised he forgot to be honest."

They weren't dating? Sam wanted to punch the air or do a little dance but he settled for a smile that he hoped wasn't a so big it's kinda scary smile. "We could see something together if you like?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow "You're alone?"

Sam rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed "My mom's at work." Oh great that sounded like if she wasn't he'd be there with his mom.

He felt like groaning but Kurt just smiled "What would you like to see?"

In the end Sam let Kurt decide and was surprised to say the least when he chose a sci-fi. Out of a blockbuster action, two romances, a cartoon, a sci-fi and one that sounded suspiciously like a musical Kurt Hummel had chosen a sci-fi! Sam may have fallen in love, just a little.

"That was awesome!" Sam exclaimed as they left.

"Mmm it was pretty good actually... for a sci-fi"

"But I thought you like sci-fi's?" Sam asked frowning.

Kurt nodded "I do. I just don't get to see many. The girls prefer chick flicks or musicals and Finn is pretty dedicated to action and gore." He smoothed his perfect hair "It was a nice change."

"So Breadsticks?" Sam asked trying to remain calm. It's not a date. It's not a date.

"Sorry?"

"Don't know about you but I'm starving. My treat?" Oh shit that sounded like a date didn't it?

Kurt gave him an odd look "Okay but I'll pay for myself."

Breadsticks with Kurt was incredible. He talked about designers and musicals Sam had never heard of with an amazing animated expression then went off on a tangent about cars with perhaps even more passion. Kurt must have noticed Sam's bemused and probably dorky expression because he blushed and bit his lip "Sorry I'm talking too much."

Sam grinned "No it's cool man. I was interested."

When the cheque came they split it and wandered the couple of blocks back towards the movie theater's parking lot chatting about other sci-fi's they liked and how lame most Glee club assignments were. As they approached the parked cars Sam noticed Kurt dawdle and then stand around awkwardly.

"Where's your car dude?"

Kurt shrugged rummaging in his pocket for his phone. "Finn dropped me off. Blaine was supposed to give me a lift home but I can just..."

"Kurt get in the truck" he pointed to his beat up car.

"Are you sure?" Kurt looked uncertain.

"Course, you're on my way." Since he had no idea where the Hummels lived that was a complete lie but Kurt seemed to accept it and there was no way he was leaving him in a dingy parking lot on his own. Kurt was silent during the drive apart from issuing the odd direction but he kept glancing at Sam when he thought he wasn't looking. Of course Sam was nearly constantly looking at Kurt out of the corner of his eye so saw every look. Maybe Kurt liked him back?

"You're engine sounds terrible. When did you last get it seen to? No don't answer I'm sure I don't want to know. Bring it into the garage sometime." Okay so Kurt liking him had been wishful thinking then.

As Sam walked Kurt to his front door he realised that he was majorly crossing the date-like line again but really couldn't help himself.

"You didn't need to walk me to my door" Kurt became suddenly serious "I'm not a girl."

Sam snorted "Yeah I noticed" he looked Kurt up and down watching pale cheeks fill with colour "But there's some weirdos out there."

Kurt gave a small laugh "I'm starting to think that you may be one of them."

"Thanks for tonight I thought it would totally suck but I had a great time."

Kurt really was gorgeous when his smile reached his eyes. "I had a great night too Sam."

"We should do this again sometime."

"That sounds awfully like a date" Kurt countered with a playful wink.

Laughing Sam pulled him into a hug which Kurt returned immediately. Not thinking Sam turned his head to press a kiss to Kurt's cheek at the exact moment Kurt turned his head slightly so instead of getting cheek Sam kissed him full on the lips. Kurt froze and pushed Sam away shock flooding his expression and maybe a tiny hint of fear.

"Oh Shit! I'm really sorry I didn't mean to steal your first kiss" he rushed horrified by the idea of Kurt being afraid of him.

"It wasn't my first kiss."

Well figures. Kurt and that Blaine dude must have been more than friends at some point. Sam felt a twinge in his chest as he wished he had been the first.

"Wasn't even my first stolen kiss" Kurt muttered biting his lip when he realised he'd said it louder than he had intended.

"What? Who?" Sam demanded angrily.

"I can't tell you. Forget it" he wrapped his arms around himself.

How the hell could he forget that? Then it clicked "Karofsky" he was the reason Kurt had left and only when Kurt and Blaine did some sort of intervention thing did Kurt decide to come back to McKinley. It made sense.

Kurt made a strangled noise "How did you guess?"

"It makes sense. Why else would he threaten to kill you?" Sam's fists clenched and he had to stop himself from reaching out to pull Kurt into another hug.

Kurt suddenly stepped close grabbing his arm "Please don't out him. I don't know what he'd do."

The thought hadn't even crossed his mind. "I would never do something like that." Kurt let out the breath he had been holding and relaxed. "I know what it's like to have a secret you're ashamed of."

"Oh?" Kurt looked hopeful for a moment and Sam wanted to tell him. Oh God he wanted to but he couldn't figure out how to make his big mouth form the words.

"Umm yeah anyway I'll catch you later dude" he backed away "I'm sorry I kinda face raped you" he mumbled quickly walking to his car.


	2. Chapter Two: Slushie Facial

Title: Just a little crush (2/9)  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Pairing(s): Sam/Kurt  
>Genre: Romance<br>Spoilers: S1, S2 up to ep 14  
>Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. The songs in this chapter don't belong to me either.<br>Summary: Sam was willing to admit, if only to himself, that it was possible that he might have a slight crush on Kurt Hummel.

**A/N:** Set after Kurt's return and written before "Sexy" aired so Klaine never happened in this fic. **Thanks for all the favourites/alerts - if you like it please review :)**

* * *

><p>Sam had been watching Kurt talk animatedly with Mercedes out of the corner of his eye for a few minutes so he saw them coming long before Kurt. Four jocks were walking down the corridor, each holding a slushie, smirking and whispering heading straight towards Kurt who was dressed head to toe in white. Pushing dawdling kids out of the way Sam ran to his friends quickly shoving the boy behind him so that as the slushies were thrown they hit Sam full in the face and torso. The smirks dropped off the footballers faces as they realised they had slushied their team mate, a team mate who looked like he was going to kill the lot of them.<p>

"Get gone" he growled, both fists clenched.

Mercedes and Kurt stared with matching gobsmacked expressions. "Well if that doesn't prove it I don't know what will" she told Kurt pointedly.

"Cedes don't" he shook his head vigorously. Sam wanted to ask what they were talking about but the shock of being hit with that amount of ice was messing with his brain so he just stood there and shivered. "Come on lets clean you up" Kurt tugged on his arm and led him to the boys bathroom. "Do you have any spare clothes here? Football kit or something?"

Normally he would but he didn't have practice that day and his stuff was in the wash. "N-no... at h-home."

Kurt nodded "Well your jeans don't look too bad and I think I have a top you can borrow, hang on." He left the room quickly and Sam pulled his shirt off with a sigh. Why was it always his favourite shirt that got slushied? Maybe he should take it as a sign and stop wearing a bulls-eye to school. Sam turned his head as the door swung open "Oh sorry" Kurt stared at his abs for a few seconds then quickly turned away.

"Dude you've seen me naked why so shy?"

"Naked?" he screeched turning back.

Sam laughed "Yeah when I was in the shower and we had that little chat."

Kurt suddenly looked incredibly pissed off "For your information I didn't look" he snapped.

Of course he hadn't, he wasn't interested in Sam that way and even if he were he was far too honourable to do that. Great now he had practically accused his friend of being a pervert. "Sorry. Course you wouldn't. I was just teasing."

Kurt sniffed giving Sam a look of distain "Whatever."

"So umm clothes?"

He stared at Sam with narrow eyes for a moment then sighed "Let's wash your hair out first."

Kurt was going to wash his hair? Oh God he didn't know if he could handle that. "I can do it on my own" he blurted.

"Don't be silly Sam" he rested his hands on his hips.

Appreciating the fact that he hadn't called Sam stupid and not wanting to upset him again Sam nodded and let Kurt guide him to the chair he had pulled up to the sink. Kurt's hands felt amazing rubbing the shampoo through his hair firmly but gently then rinsing it out giving him a little massage which sent electric tingles down Sam's spine. He moaned quietly causing Kurt to quickly step away from him.

"All done." They looked at anything but each other for a minute until Kurt tried to break the awkward tension. "Well at least it's blue."

"Excuse me?"

"Blue, you always wear blue" Kurt murmured.

Sam couldn't help but stare. Kurt noticed what he wore? Then logic seeped in – well duh of course he would, he's into fashion.

"And you like Avatar."

"You know I like Avatar?"

Flustered Kurt nodded "Here" he thrust a t-shirt towards Sam. It was the one the Glee guys had all worn when they performed New York just after Sam had transferred. Kurt's t-shirt was a lot tighter than the other guys' shirts though and he wasn't sure if it would fit.

"The arms will probably be a little tight but you can pull the stitches to slacken it or we could cut them if we need to. I won't wear it again so it doesn't matter."

Sam nodded trying not to hyperventilate – Kurt was giving him a piece of his clothing.

He yanked at the sleeves a few times listening for a _criiick_ noise as the stitches ripped then pulled on the shirt. It was skin tight and a little uncomfortable but it would do. Rooting around in his bag Kurt pulled out a purple zip up hoodie and passed it over. It was fancy and obviously designer but woah Kurt Hummel actually owned a hoodie.

"It's a bit big for me. I ordered the wrong size so usually wear it when I'm hanging out and get cold. I just got it back from Cedes. I left it at her house" he rambled.

Sam pulled on the hoodie and breathed in the scent of Kurt as he zipped it up. "How do I look?" he asked doing a little twirl.

Kurt smirked "Passable. Not as good as me of course."

"Of course" Sam laughed. "Thanks for helping me clean up."

Kurt became serious again "No. Thank you for what you did. It was sweet. Completely crazy but sweet."

"Well we couldn't have your couture dyed blue could we? Seriously dude all white, kinda asking for it" he teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes but gave a small smile. "My couture thanks you sir" he said pretending to doff an invisible cap.

* * *

><p>An hour later the impossibly small arm holes were driving Sam crazy so borrowing a pair of scissors he cut the arms off turning Kurt's shirt into a tank top, then he slipped the expensive looking hoodie back on. By the time Glee Club rolled around he had been asked if it was dress like a fag day, if dressing like Hummel was an attempt to mock him and if he'd stolen the gay kid's clothes.<p>

He noticed the surprised looks on some of his team mates faces as they entered the choir room. Finn raised his eyebrows and shot a questioning look at Kurt who rolled his eyes and said "Slushie" leading Mercedes to the chairs next to Sam.

"Puck, you ready?" Mr Schue asked giving Sam an odd look which by now he was getting sick of. Sure it was kind of fancy looking but it wasn't like Sam wore terrible clothes normally so he didn't get why everyone was being weird.

Kurt turned towards him as Puck went over to have a quick word with the band "So how are the arms holding up?"

"Afraid I had to customise your shirt a bit, they were starting to hurt." Sam admitted.

"Don't worry you're arms are somewhat bigger than mine." Kurt gazed at his hoodie clad arms "And I'm all for customising" he added with a grin.

Their attention was claimed by Puck who was standing with his back to them attempting to draw something on his forehead without a mirror. Sam laughed along with the rest of the club as Puck turned around wearing round glasses and a thickly drawn wobbly lightning bolt on his forehead.

"Yeah, Yeah. So as some of you know I have a slight fondness for the boy who lived" he gave Quinn a small smile then looked away. "And yes I may have cried when I read the last book..."

"Puck can read?" Brittany sounded genuinely confused.

"... but it doesn't make me any less of a badass and if you say you read it with dry eyes you're either lying or you're not human" he continued. "So this is a little tribute to the genius that is Harry Potter and I'm hoping some of you know it coz I'm gunna need some backup."

_Underneath these stairs  
>I hear the sneers and feel glares of<br>my cousin, my uncle and my aunt_.

Oh My God! Puck knew A Very Potter Musical. Why weren't they better friends? He glanced around the room to see who else got it – Mr Schue looked dumbstruck and Artie, Finn and Tina were laughing so they had obviously seen it before. Quinn was smiling indulgently like she knew all about Puck's Harry Potter obsession and Kurt was mouthing along with a big grin on his face.

_Can't believe how cruel they are  
>And it stings my lighting scar<br>To know that they'll never ever give me what I want._

_I know I don't deserve these  
>Awful rules made by the Dursleys<br>Here on Privet drive._

This had to be the best Glee assignment ever Sam thought as he mouthed the words along with Puck.

_Can't take all of these muggles,  
>But despite all of my struggles,<br>I'm still alive._

Kurt noticed Sam mouthing along too and if possible his grin got wider making Sam feel a little giddy.

_I'm sick of summer and this waiting around.  
>Man, its September, so I'm skipping this town<br>Hey It's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now_

_I gotta get back to Hogwarts,  
>I gotta get back to school.<br>I gotta get myself to Hogwarts,  
>Where everybody knows I'm cool.<em>

Sam and Kurt leant in towards each other and they both exaggeratedly mouthed coooooooool.

_Back to witches and wizards, and magical beasts,  
>To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts.<br>Its all that I love, and it's all that I need.  
>AT HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, I think I'm going back-<em>

Puck was really into his performance making everyone grin or laugh with his dramatic poses and dance moves, it was all kinds of ridiculous but in a totally awesome way.

_I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry  
>take my Firebolt, gonna take to the sky<br>NO WAY this year anyone's gonna die, and it's gonna be totally awesome_

_I'll cast some spells, with a flick of my wand  
>Defeat the dark arts, yeah bring it on!<br>And do it all with my best friend Ron, 'cuz together we're totally awesome_

Puck pointed to Sam when he sang _Ron_ and waved at him to come join him. Finn pouted slightly but he wasn't singing or mouthing along so he couldn't be that much of a fan Sam decided. Grinning manically he started singing Ron's verse.  
><em><br>Yeah, 'cause together we're totally awesome!  
>It's been so long, but we're going back<br>Don't go for work, don't go there for class_

_Puck:  
>As long as were together-<em>

_Sam:  
>- gonna kick some ass<em>

Sam and Puck high fived then jumped bumping off each other's chests then began to sing together.

_... and it's gonna be totally awesome!  
>This year we'll take everybody by storm,<br>Stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm_

Sam ran forward grabbing Kurt by the hand and pulled him in between Puck and himself. Kurt seemed to be enjoying the song so much he didn't even bother to moan about being the girl and began to sing Hermione's verse.  
><em><br>But let's not forget that we need to perform well in class  
>If we want to pass our OWLS!<em>

I may be frumpy, but I'm super smart  
>Check out my grades, they're "A's" for a start<br>What I lack in looks well I make up in heart,  
>And well guys, yeah, that's totally awesome<p>

Kurt pretended to be looking down his nose at a book and twirled around doing a super model pose. Then he winked at Mercedes as he sang the line about lacking looks, putting his hand on his heart and then pointed to her.

_Sam:  
>that would be cool if you were actually hot<em>

Sam threw an arm around Kurt's shoulders and ruffled his hair which earned him a mock glare and a slap on the shoulder as he pulled away.

_Puck:  
>Hey Ron, come on, we're the only friends that she's got!<em>

Puck looked like he was having the time of his life especially getting to pretend-mock Kurt.

_Sam:  
>And that's cool...<em>

Kurt:  
>... And that's totally awesome<p>

_All:  
>Yeah it's so cool, and it's totally awesome!<em>

_We're sick of summer and this waiting around  
>It's like we're sitting in the lost and found<br>Don't take no sorcery  
>For anyone to see how...<em>

They started jumping up and down, really going for it and slung arms around each other with Kurt squished in the middle. Sam was pretty sure he had never had this much fun at school ever.

_We gotta get back to hogwarts  
>We gotta get back to school<br>We gotta get back to hogwarts  
>Where everything is magic-cooooool<em>

They let go of each other to dance manically. Everyone was now either dancing along laughing or staring dumbstruck as Lima's self proclaimed badass danced crazily with another dude and the gay kid. Artie, Quinn, Tina and Finn all joined in for the last verse.  
><em><br>Back to witches and wizards, and magical beasts  
>To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts<br>It's all that I love, and it's all that I need at  
>HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS<em>

Puck, Sam and Kurt all high fived again then fell into their seats panting and laughing hysterically. "Why have I not heard of this musical?" Rachel squealed pulling out her phone to Google it.

"Well I think I probably just broke my streak of only singing songs by Jewish artists but it was so worth it."

"Wow guys that was amazing! I have no idea what just happened but it really was totally awesome. So any guesses?" Mr Schue asked the rest of the club grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Puck cried at Harry Potter!" Artie yelled and everyone laughed and jeered again.

"Whatever losers you totally did as well, I'm just man enough to admit it" Puck grinned to himself.

"What a great start! I knew this would be a good assignment" Mr Schue seemed incredibly pleased with himself. "Okay Finn you're up."

Finn shuffled to the front of the room "So I decided to write about my feelings and stuff so umm yeah this is what I came up with." He took a deep breath and looked straight at Rachel who was sitting at the opposite side of the room to Sam close to Puck and Quinn.

_I saw you there last night  
>Standing in the dark<br>You were acting so in love  
>With your hand upon his heart<em>

He winced as he sang _his heart_glancing at Puck who sunk into his seat with an incredibly guilty expression. Okay way to kill the good mood.

_But you were just friends  
>At least that's what you said<br>Now I know better from his fingers in your hair  
>I forgive you for what you've done<br>If you say that I'm the one_

_I've had other options too  
>But all I want is you<br>Girl your body fits me like a glove  
>And you shower me with words of love<em>

Everyone else was staring at Finn and Rachel watching their reactions play off each other so Sam took the opportunity to take a peek at Kurt. He flinched as his brother sang about other options and looked down at his lap with a pained expression. What was that about?

_While you were just friends  
>At least that's what you said<br>Now I know better from his fingers in your hair  
>I forgive you for what you've done<br>If you say that I'm the one_

_It's not my style to lay it in on the line  
>But you don't leave me with a choice this time<br>Why weren't you true?  
>You know I trusted you <em>

At this point Finn looked between Quinn and Rachel then stared into Puck's eyes as he sang the last line. Sam had heard different versions of baby-gate, as the club called it, from Quinn and Finn and the rest had been filled in mostly by Santana when they had briefly dated. The whole Rachel and Puck thing... yeah well Sam couldn't feel that bad for Finn considering the dude had kissed Quinn when they were together. He wasn't sure he would ever know what really happened between the four of them but from the sound of it all of them had screwed up and now they were living with the messy aftermath. Also it seemed kind of incestuous.

_When you were just friends  
>At least that's what you said<br>Now I know better from his fingers in your hair  
>I forgive you for what you've done<br>If you say that I'm the one_

Sam was openly staring at Kurt now watching sympathy and other unknown emotions flicker across his face, so their eyes met as Kurt turned to look at him. Being caught staring was pretty embarrassing but Kurt just gave him a puzzled look and turned back to watch Finn who was staring longingly at Rachel.

_You were just friends  
>At least that's what you said<br>Now I know better from his fingers in your hair  
>I forgive you for what you've done<br>If you say that I'm the one_

I'll forgive you for what you've done  
>If you say that I'm the one<br>I'll forgive you for what you've done  
>If you say I'm the one<br>I'll forgive you

Rachel looked like she was torn between whether or not to go to him and risk being rejected, she stayed sitting with tear filled eyes. Puck got up and shuffled towards Finn "I really am sorry man" he put a hand on Finn's shoulder. The tall guy nodded stiffly "I know" before pulling his onetime best friend into a hug.

Mr Schue looked as depressed as the rest of the club when he asked them to guess which secret was Finn's. Like it was hard.

"It hurts me when they use him" Rachel whispered looking down at her hands. The room was quiet so everyone heard.

"Yeah. That's it" Finn mumbled walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>The next time he saw or rather heard Kurt, Sam was walking past Ms Pillsbury-Howell's office. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, really he didn't but it was sort of hard not to hear through the glass wall.<p>

"I'm sorry Kurt I can't reassign Sam. Not many students are willing to tutor."

"But I really need you to find someone else" Kurt sounded desperate.

"There's no one else. I thought you were friends? He's not bullying you like the other jocks is he?"

"No that's the problem." He then spoke quietly and Sam missed what he said.

"I see" Ms Pillsbury-Howell replied in an understanding tone.

"I just can't tutor **him**."

Sam stood staring at the pair through the glass wall hurt welling up making his chest ache. He must have made an audible noise because Ms Pills looked up at that moment, her mouth making an O shape as she saw him. Kurt quickly spun around locking eyes with Sam and turned deathly pale. Feeling his eyes prickle Sam speed walked away from the guidance councillor's office. He had ruined everything. Kurt must have been even more upset by that comment about him being naked than he had thought. Oh and don't forget the accidental kiss. He honestly didn't know why Kurt hadn't quit earlier.

"Sam... Sam! Please wait!" Kurt yelled as he ran after him down the corridor oblivious to the looks he was getting from other students. Sam stood by his locker watching Kurt approach him with a sense of foreboding and waited to be friend-dumped or at least yelled at. "I'm so sorry! You weren't meant to hear that." Kurt looked mortified and close to tears.

"It's okay I understand" he shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the floor.

"Y-you do?"

"Yes of course" Sam glanced back up at Kurt's face and let out a deep breath "I'm very sorry I offended you Kurt and I promise if you give me another chance to be your friend I won't screw up."

Kurt became adorably confused "Offended me?"

"Yeah implying you looked when I was in the shower. I mean why would you?"

Kurt gave a nervous laugh "I'm not offended Sam."

"Really?" Kurt nodded. "Then it must be about the kiss" he whispered. "I'm so sorry it was a total accident but I get why you're upset."

"Th-the kiss? No." Colour flooded his cheeks "Honestly Sam you haven't done anything."

Sam frowned in confusion "Am I that bad?"

"Bad?"

"Yeah at French."

"Oh French. No you're not bad at all" Kurt lied.

"So what is it coz I thought we were friends?" Sam was pretty sure they were anyway, what with being in Glee together and hanging out together the previous night. The dancing in Glee had been amazingly fun too.

"We are. It's not you it's me."

Sam smiled slightly, Kurt had said the same thing when he had interrupted that shower "I've heard that one before Kurt."

"I just have a lot on at the moment and I thought you would benefit from someone who can give you more attention." Sam nodded disappointed that he would be too busy to tutor him. Kurt reached out and squeezed his arm "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I'll still tutor you if you'll let me."

"I'd like that but are you sure you have the time?"

"I'll make time."


	3. Chapter Three: A Really Big Bug

Title: Just a little crush (3/9)  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Pairing(s): Sam/Kurt  
>Genre: Romance<br>Spoilers: S1, S2 up to ep 15  
>Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. The songs in this chapter don't belong to me either.<br>Summary: Sam was willing to admit, if only to himself, that it was possible that he might have a slight crush on Kurt Hummel.

**A/N:** Set after Kurt's return and written before "Sexy" aired so no Klaine. **If you like this chapter please review it :)**

* * *

><p>It turned out that impressions were a good distraction technique when it came to Kurt.<p>

Sam did his James Earl Jones impression, Kurt giggled. Next he tried Captain Jack Sparrow and Kurt let out a full laugh then slapped his hand over his mouth. George bush was a pretty good one but Kurt seemed to really appreciate his Arnold Schwarzenegger. Ignoring the librarian's shushing Kurt was almost falling off his chair, gripping it tightly and begging Sam to stop before he peed himself. Sam watched as Kurt try to compose himself, failing several times and eventually taking deep shuddering breaths wiping tears from his eyes.

"You actually liked them" Sam said with wonder.

"Of course I did. You're very good at them." Kurt grinned still trying to catch his breath.

He would have to think of some more. "You're the first person to laugh apart from my mom."

"Maybe you've been telling the wrong people."

"I've only really done them for Quinn and Santana" he admitted.

"Then maybe you've been dating the wrong people." Sam had been thinking the same thing and not just because Quinn and Santana had been popularity providing beards. "Not that we're dating!" Kurt added hurriedly.

Sam wished they were. "Chill dude I got what you meant."

"We should get back to this." Kurt tapped the French text book and Sam sighed resigning himself to his incredibly boring fate. "Have you been practicing?"

"Umm sure."

"Why don't I believe you" he sighed "Go on then. Say something."

Sam thought hard "J'adore ma petite chatte".

Kurt snorted and gave him an unimpressed look "Do you even have a cat?"

"No. Not so much."

Kurt shook his head in despair muttering "Tu es chanceux tu es mignon."

"What did you say?"

Kurt looked at him thoughtfully "If you want to know you will have to practice more."

Twenty minutes later Kurt said he had to talk to Mercedes leaving Sam to practice simple phrases. He was rifling through his dictionary trying to remember what Kurt had said and looking up the words when a shadow fell over his books.

"Sup homo?"

"Don't call me that" he glared up at Santana.

"Why not? It's true. Or are you going to deny it?" she smirked.

"Because you're one to talk."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Santana demanded looking like she was going to threaten to cut him any minute now.

Sam just looked her calmly in the eyes "You know exactly what I mean."

She seemed conflicted for a half a minute then slid into the chair opposite him. "So Kurt then?"

"Yeah Kurt." He sighed "So Britt?" Santana shrugged not meeting his eyes. "So your secret was the one about being in love with your best friend?"

"Whatever."

"Decided what song to sing?" She shook her head and remained silent looking down at her nails. Sam thought for a minute "If It Kills Me. It fits your situation perfectly."

Santana narrowed her eyes "You really like Jason Mraz don't you?" She got up "Catch you later dork."

* * *

><p>Kurt was already in the choir room when Sam arrived. He was playing with his phone, with most of the girls looking over his shoulders so Sam climbed up to the seats at the back and sat next to Mike.<p>

"Mr Schue, I still don't think this is a good idea. It's bringing up things best left forgotten and will probably lead to someone getting hurt."

Mr Schue didn't seem all that worried "Noted Quinn. Are you ready?" Quinn nodded, moved to the centre of the room and wrapped her arms around herself. She closed her eyes as she began to sing.

_Baby mine, don't you cry.  
>Baby mine, dry your eyes.<br>Rest your head close to my heart,  
>Never to part,<br>Baby of mine._

It was heartbreaking watching her cling to herself, pain etched on her face. Quinn had been right the assignment was going to hurt someone. Her.

_Little one when you play,  
>Don't you mind what they say.<br>Let those eyes sparkle and shine,  
><em>_Never a tear,  
>Baby of mine.<em>

A tear slid down her cheek and she clenched her fists grasping as her sides.

_If they knew sweet little you,  
>They'd end up loving you too.<br>All those same people who scold you  
>What they'd give just for the right to hold you.<em>

She opened her eyes and sang the next verse while looking into Puck's eyes. How anyone could think Puck was sweet Sam didn't know but it was obvious that was what she was saying.

_From your head down to your toes,  
>You're not much, goodness knows.<br>But you're so precious to me,  
>Sweet as can be,<br>Baby of mine._

_All those same people who scold you,_  
><em>What they'd give just for the right to hold you.<em>

She sobbed as she sang _Baby of mine_ and only just managed to finish the next verse before shaking her head unable to continue. Mercedes started singing, immediately followed by the rest of the Glee club.

_From your head down to your toes  
>You're not much, goodness knows.<br>But you're so precious to me,  
>Sweet as can be,<br>Baby of mine.  
>Baby of mine<em>

Puck quickly moved towards Quinn wrapping his arms around her, leaning over so their cheeks were pressed together, he whispered something into her ear and she nodded. There was a lot of sniffing coming from around the room as they stood hugging each other. After several minutes Puck slowly guided her to his seat pulling her down on his knee and holding her gently.

"I wish we'd kept her sometimes" Puck said before Mr Schue could ask, rubbing Quinn's back as she shuddered.

Mr Schue swallowed hard then cleared his throat "Who's up next?"

"That would be me." Santana turned to the band "Let's get this over with."

_Hello, tell me you know, yeah, you've figured me out  
>Something gave it away<br>And it would be such a beautiful moment to see the look on your face  
>To know that I know that you know now<em>

She leaned against the piano sending cocky looks in Brittany's direction before pushing off and strutting forward.

_And baby that's a case of my wishful thinking  
>You know nothing<br>Well you and I, why we go carrying on for hours on end  
>We get along much better than you and your boyfriend<em>

Santana looked down and shrugged before sending Brittany more flirty looks and smirked. Artie looked very uncomfortable and kept glancing at his girlfriend who was smiling at Santana and swaying in her chair.

_Well, all I really want to do is love you  
>A kind much closer than friends use<br>But I still can't say it after all we've been through_

Sam sent her a small smile as she shook her head and rolled her eyes at her inability to say how she felt. That was probably the one thing that he and Santana had in common.

_And all I really want from you is to feel me  
>As the feeling inside keeps building<br>And I will find a way to you if it kills me, if it kills me_

_How long can I go on like this, wishing to kiss you  
>Before I rightly explode<br>Well this double life I lead isn't healthy for me in fact it makes me nervous  
>If I get caught I could be risking it all<br>Coz maybe there's a lot that I miss in case I'm wrong_

As she sang _double life_ she winced placing a hand over her stomach and a sad expression formed on her face as she looked around the room.

_All I really want to do is love you  
>A kind much closer than friends use<br>But I still cant say it after all we've been through_

She reached out towards Brittany then pulled her hand back walking across the room.

_And all I really want from you is to feel me  
>As the feeling inside keeps building<br>And I will find a way to you if it kills me, if it kills me_

_If I should be so bold, I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand_  
><em>Tell you from the start how I've longed to be your girl<em>  
><em>But I never said a word I guess I'm gonna miss my chance again<em>

Brittany continued to sway along to the music but now she was smiling at Artie and mouthing the lyrics to him. Santana looked as if she'd been slapped and stood still, looking at the floor for the rest of the performance.

_Well, all I really want to do is love you  
>A kind much closer than friends use<br>But I still can't say it after all we've been through_

_And all I really want from you is to feel me_  
><em>As the feeling inside keeps building<em>  
><em>And I will find a way to you if it kills me, if it kills me<em>  
><em>I think it might kill me<em>

_And all I really want from you is to feel me_  
><em>It's a feeling inside that keeps building<em>  
><em>And I will find a way to you if it kills me, if it kills me<em>  
><em>It might kill me<em>

Sam decided that this had to be the most depressing Glee meeting he had ever been to, especially after the epic-ness that was Harry Potter last time. Not acknowledging her round of applause Santana walked past her seat next to Brittany and sat down next to Sam. He gave her a sympathetic smile and took her hand squeezing it gently. Looking up he caught Kurt staring at their joined hands.

"Who would like to guess Santana's secret?" Mr Schue asked awkwardly.

Artie turned to look at her "I'm gay?" She made a negative buzzer noise.

"I'm in love with my best friend" Sam said quietly and she gave a brief nod.

Brittany frowned "Sam's in love with Kurt?" Sam's stomach dropped. At everyone's confused looks she said "Kurt is Sam's friend" as if it was obvious. Artie lent forward and explained who's secret it actually was. "But I thought I was your best friend?" Brittany asked Santana confused and hurt.

"Okay! Well that's all we have time for." Mr Schue interrupted. "Artie and Rachel will be performing first Glee after the weekend. See you all then."

* * *

><p>Saturday breakfasts were always pancake mornings in the Evans household. It didn't matter whether they were American, English, French or anything else, pancakes were their tradition. Sam sat at the table moving his half eaten syrupy pancakes around his plate with a fork and sighed.<p>

"What's wrong with them?" his mom asked pouring batter into the frying pan.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just thinking." He sighed again.

"Then why are you sighing every two minutes?"

"I like someone at school" he admitted.

His mom paused spatula mid air "What's his name?"

"Kurt"

"Is he gay?"

"Yes"

"Well that's a good start" she grinned sitting down opposite him "Come on dish!"

Sam put his chin on his hand, resting on his elbow "He doesn't like me... not like that."

"Why not? Is he blind?" she demanded.

Sam gave a little laugh, his mom was strangely proud of his looks and insisted he got them from her despite the fact they looked nothing alike. "Nope he has gorgeous eyes actually. Really expressive." His phone beeped in his pocket and he dug it out, his heart skipping a beat when he realised it was a text from Kurt.

"The man himself I presume?" his mom teased, moving away to check on her pancakes.

_**Hello Sam. I think we need another tutoring session this weekend. Is this afternoon convenient? The boys will be having Halo night later on which you are more than welcome to attend. It's a sleepover. ~K~**_

That had to be the longest text anyone had ever sent him.

"Mom I'm going to go study this afternoon with my tutor then stay for Halo night with the guys from Glee. That okay?"

"Your tutor wouldn't happen to be Kurt would it?" She laughed when he blushed "Sure, have fun."

_**Ill b ova 2. OK? **_

Almost immediately he received a reply. _**That is how you text people? My work really is cut out for me. See you then. ~K~**_

Sam took a deep breath to compose himself then knocked on the Hummel-Hudson's front door. He had met Kurt's dad briefly at the wedding of course but dressed in plaid Mr Hummel was a lot more intimidating for some reason, the glare might have had something to do with it too.

"Yeah?"

"Hello is Kurt home?"

"I know you right? You're one of the kids from Glee?"

"Yes sir, I'm Sam." Mr Hummel gave him an odd look then nodded and stepped aside.

"It's Burt kid. Go on through, he's in the dining room."

Sam followed the direction that Burt had pointed and found Kurt wearing a French style stripy scarf, sitting at a table surrounded by text books. "Hey dude, you and your dad's names rhyme." Oh man that sounded like something Finn would say.

"I had noticed thanks" Kurt drawled "Sit down." Kurt passed him a stack of colourful cards.

"What are these for?" he asked.

"They're flash cards. I read that they can be helpful for learning vocab if you have dyslexia."

Staring at the cards, which were colour coded and had cute little pictures next to the words that Kurt had obviously drawn, Sam felt ridiculously choked up. No one had ever gone to so much trouble to help with his dyslexia.

"Thanks" he whispered clutching the cards.

Ten minutes later they were attempting to have a conversation only in French.

"Comment ça va?"

"What?"

"En Francais Sam!"

"Huh?"

"Only speak French until I tell you. Je répète ce que j'ai dit." He smiled and nodded encouragingly "Comment ça va?"

"Ummm... Ça va... bien, merci?"

"Tres Bien! Comment t'appelles-tu?"

"Huh?" Sam stared blankly at him.

Kurt sighed "Je m'appelle..." he prompted.

"Oh! Je m'appelle Sam!"

Kurt gave a reluctant smile at Sam's enthusiasm "Enchanté. Quelle heure est-il?" he tapped his wrist as a clue.

Sam started searching the room and Kurt looked puzzled. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Seriously Sam what are you doing?"

"My watch is broken, I'm looking for your clock."

"Oh lord...Just make it up!"

"But you got annoyed when I pretended to have a cat" he grinned to show he was teasing.

"Oh you complete..."

"And what happened to only speaking French Kurt? I'll start us off again. Où est l'office de tourisme?"

"Pardon?"

"Où sont les toilettes?" Kurt gave him the frostiest stare he'd ever seen. "Come on Kurt that was an easy one!"

"Do you even know what you're saying or did you just memorise that bit of the phrase book?"

Kurt's eyes were really amazing when he was exasperated "Tu as de beaux yeux" Sam whispered.

Kurt gasped slightly then shook his head "Tu es plus beau que les étoiles." Sam had no clue what he had said so reached for his phrase book. Kurt slapped his hand "Tu me rends fou" but smiled affectionately "Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi?"

They gave up studying at five, after making sandwiches they moved up to Kurt's room to watch DVD's on his huge flat screen, waiting for the other Glee guys to arrive for Halo night. Selecting the Big Bang Theory episode Sam had requested Kurt leant over and nudged Sam's shoulder with his own, sending sparks of awareness through his back.

"So you and Santana again?"

"Sorry?" Sam asked not following.

"I saw you two holding hands after her performance." He spoke lightly but there was a seriousness in his eyes which Sam didn't quite understand.

"Oh no. We're just friends." Kurt smiled relaxing next to him.

"I really did think her secret was that she was gay. I wonder which of the girls it is, probably Britt" he pondered.

Why a girl? "What if it's a guy?" Sam asked heart in his throat.

"Then it's a pathetic joke" he said flippantly but Sam knew he was secretly scared that was what it was.

Without thinking Sam lent forward and rubbed his cheek against Kurt's.

"What was that?" Kurt stared up at him with wide eyes.

Startled that he had done it instinctively, considering what that gesture meant to him, he refused to look at his friend "Nothing."

Handing Sam the remote Kurt got up "I'm going to sort out the snacks for the boys. No it's okay don't get up I don't need help."

The Big Bang Theory was awesome but Kurt was taking ages and Sam had to physically stop himself from snooping around his room so he decided to go help. He got half way down the stairs before he started to overhear what sounded like a private conversation between Burt and Kurt.

"Kurt what did we talk about? I thought I made myself clear, no sleepovers with boys."

"No dad, we agreed no sleepovers with potentially gay guys so you don't need to get those pamphlets out again!" Pamphlets?

"But I thought you said he was undetermined?"

"That was months ago. He's had two girlfriends since then so I think it's pretty safe to say he's straight."

There was a pause. "This isn't another Finn situation is it?" his dad asked quietly.

"No so just drop it" Kurt snapped. "I can have guy friends."

What the hell was a Finn situation and what did that have to do with them? Sam hurried back up the stairs not wanting to be caught eavesdropping. Finn's door had been closed on his way downstairs but now was wide open so he stood in the doorway watching Finn and Puck's Halo game.

"Hey dude come in!" Finn yelled his face screwed up in concentration as Puck kicked his ass. He sat down next to Mike who smiled and Artie "Sup?" turning back to the game in progress.

He noticed Kurt hovering by the door holding chips and dip a few minutes later but no one else seemed to or at least they didn't invite him to join them. "Come sit next to me Kurt" he patted the space next to him on the floor and Kurt looking startled sat next to him passing the chips across him to Mike. Once Finn finally had his ass handed to him, he shoved the controller at Sam muttering "Here" but perked up when he saw the chips and dip. Artie wheeled himself forward to take Puck's controller and Sam turned to Kurt "Aren't you going to play Kurt?"

He looked surprised "No I'm okay thanks. I'll get the rest of the snacks." Sam stared after him as he got up and left the room.

"Kurt never plays" Artie loaded a new game and Sam frowned.

"Why not?" All the guys looked at each other then shrugged.

"He's not really into this kinda stuff" Finn explained but Sam was pretty sure that the other guys had just never bothered to ask him.

They had been playing for about five minutes when Kurt returned laden with a tray of healthy and unhealthy snacks as well as drinks. He totally kicked ass as a host.

"Hey Kurt you sure you don't want to play?"

"Umm" Sam paused the game and looked up expectantly. "Well I would like to but..." The other guys stared at him, clearly shocked that he wanted to play. "...I don't know how" he admitted.

"That's okay I'll show you."

"Really?" Kurt's face lit up.

Sam grinned "Yeah come here" he held out his hand then pulled Kurt down to sit in front of him. He bent his knees, spreading his legs wide and gently pulled Kurt back so he rested against Sam's chest. Wrapping his arms around Kurt he guided the smaller boy's hands over the controller explaining which buttons did what. Kurt let out a ragged breath and shuddered slightly when Sam moved his arms tighter around him so Sam loosened his grip. He must have squeezed the little guy too hard and hurt him.

Kurt lost spectacularly but if his wide eyes and flushed cheeks were anything to go by he had enjoyed the game.

Sometime around two Carole popped her head around the door and told them to call it a night so they all stood up and got their sleeping bags out. After he had gone to the bathroom, Artie was given one side of Finn's bed and the rest of the guys started to spread out on the floor.

"Hey Sam where's your stuff? There's space next to me." Mike pointed to an empty space.

Sam shook his head "It's cool dude I don't have a sleeping bag. I'll crash with Kurt" he looked at Kurt who was staring at him with his mouth open. "If that's okay with him?"

"Yes of course. Sure. That's Fine" he left the room quickly.

"Are you sure? There's plenty of room in here" Artie frowned at him.

"Yeah. Kurt invited me not Finn and this way I get to sleep on a real mattress." Mike gazed longingly at Finn's bed then back down at the floor and sighed.

Puck gave him an odd look "You do realise he's gay right?"

"Yes Puckerman I managed to work that one out myself, thanks."

"Yeah but aren't you... concerned. What if he gets a boner?"

Sam rolled his eyes. As if, he was much more likely to get one. "Then I'll be flattered." Their odd expressions and furtive glances at each other pissed him off. "Seriously what is your problem?" he asked when it looked like Puck was going to say something again.

Finn stepped in to try to diffuse the situation "Kurt's great. He's my brother now and I'm really happy about that but some guys would have a problem sharing a bed with him."

"Yeah well I don't" he glared at them before storming out of the room.

Kurt was already in his sitting at his vanity wiping his face with something when Sam entered his room feeling full of hell. Ignoring Kurt he rooted in his bag for his toothbrush then stalked to the en-suite but before he reached it Kurt spoke. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for what you said."

"Oh." Shit. "You heard?"

"Mmmhmm. It meant a lot."

"Oh well good. I meant it" he locked himself in the bathroom.

Sam had never been good at packing. He had brought six DVD's just in case, his toothbrush, clean underwear and his iPod but he seemed to have forgotten . Sam didn't really wear them at home but he didn't think he could handle sharing a bed with Kurt only wearing tight boxer briefs. "Can I borrow some ? I forgot" he asked sheepishly.

"Of course you can." Kurt went to his giant closet and began to root around. Sam was pretty sure no one needed that many clothes but his surveying of the closet was cut short by Kurt pressing something flannel into his arms. "What possessed my dad to buy me flannel I'll never know. I've never worn them."

Sam laughed and started pulling his shirt off. Kurt blushed, quickly turning around. "Sorry dude I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'll finish in the bathroom."

When he came out the lights were all out bar one bedside lamp and there was a Kurt sized lump on the far side of the bed. Sam slide under the covers and was about to turn the lamp off when Kurt flipped over with his mouth open, as if he were about to ask something. Instead he made a strange choking sound "Why aren't you wearing the top?" he demanded shrilly.

Sam shrugged not understanding the problem "The bottoms fit but the top was too small. I'm bigger than you."

"Yes well, not everyone can have Adonis-perfect genetics" he quipped, eyes roaming the parts of Sam's torso which were uncovered.

Sam raised his eyebrows "You think I'm perfect?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and huffed "Goodnight Sam." He rolled on to his back.

Turning the lamp off Sam mumbled "Night." He listened as Kurt's breathing deepened and he started to make cute snuffly sleep noises before reaching out and taking his soft hand. As he dozed off Sam could have sworn he felt Kurt squeeze his hand but he must have been imagining it. Kurt was definitely asleep.

The next morning Sam woke to the smell of burning bacon and the other Glee guys laughing downstairs. Lying with his eyes closed he thought about how nice Kurt's bedding smelled and how his blankets were kind of heavy. Sometime during the night Kurt must have gotten hot and taken his P.J. top off because Sam opened his eyes to find a half naked Kurt sprawled across his chest with one of the smaller boys legs wrapped around his. Kurt moaned as Sam tried to get from under him and held on tighter causing their material clad thighs to rub together. The sound went straight to Sam's groin and he quickly angled his pelvis away from Kurt. "Umm Kurt?" His response was another moan.

"Kurt!"

"Whaa? M'Sleepy."

Despite the fact Kurt was adorable when half asleep if Sam didn't get from under him soon Kurt would undoubtedly become very aware of the situation going on in his pants. "Come on sleeping beauty wake up."

"B'tiz warm n smells soo good."

Kurt thought he smelled good? So not the time! "Yeah well you have to get up."

"Ohh Saaam" Kurt let out a breathy moan. It almost sounded like he was having a very enjoyable dream. Not likely, Sam thought bitterly. Kurt couldn't help it if he found his sleepy noises sexy.

"Kurt seriously wake up!" Sam yelled in a panic as Kurt cuddled in closer.

"Sam?" Kurt asked eyes wide open.

Attempting to be cool despite the effect Kurt was having on him Sam smiled "Morning Sunshine."

"OH MY GOD" Kurt screamed incredibly high while flinging himself off Sam and jumping out of his bed holding a blanket in front of himself.

"Kurt?" his dad yelled up the stairs "Is everything okay up there?"

Not taking his horrified eyes off Sam he yelled back "Y-yes dad fine. I saw a big bug." They stared at each other, Sam sitting up in the bed with covers bunched around his waist and Kurt standing beside it still holding his blanket, opening and closing his mouth repeatedly. "I'm very sorry Sam. I didn't realise I was a sleep cuddler. I don't know what to say." He looked completely mortified.

"It's okay." Kurt didn't seem convinced "Really its fine, was cosy."

"You know most guys would be hitting me by now?"

"I'm not most guys."

Kurt tilted his head "No you're not" he whispered sadly.

After Kurt had used the bathroom, emerging fully dressed and heading down to breakfast, Sam took a very cold shower.

The Hummel-Hudson kitchen was full to the brim with Glee guys standing around, Burt leaning against the fridge and Kurt flitting around trying to save their culinary disasters. Carole had apparently abandoned ship, wise woman.

Puck noticed him first "Hey dude we're going to the arcade. You wanna come?"

"Nah but thanks. I really need to get home." He bumped fists with the guys, shook Burt's hand and turned to Kurt who was facing the stove ignoring him. "See ya Sunshine." Kurt flushed bright red but at least he turned around.

"Goodbye Sam."

"Thanks for a great weekend" he held his fist out to Kurt who looked at it puzzled for a second before awkwardly bumping with his own fist as if it were his first time. Sam laughed pulling him into a hug gently patting him on the back.

As he left he was uncomfortably aware of the questioning look Burt gave him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Most of the French is obvious or not particularly important but here is a translation of the important bits:**

Tu es chanceux tu es mignon - You're lucky you're cute

Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi - What would i do without you

Tu me rends fou - You drive me crazy

Tu es plus beau que les étoiles - You are more beautiful that the stars

Tu as de beaux yeux - You have beautiful eyes


	4. Chapter Four: Wii Bowling

Title: Just a little crush (4/9)  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Pairing(s): Sam/Kurt  
>Genre: Romance<br>Spoilers: S1, S2 up to ep 9  
>Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. The songs in this chapter don't belong to me either.<br>Summary: Sam was willing to admit, if only to himself, that it was possible that he might have a slight crush on Kurt Hummel.

**A/N:** **Annoyingly the Chapter Title is apparently too long - For anyone who's interested it's "Wii Bowling Is Not Proper Bowling".** **Thanks for the alerts/faves... please remember to review if you like it :)**

* * *

><p>By lunch on Monday Sam had accepted that Kurt was avoiding him. The only glimpses he caught were of Kurt suddenly disappearing around a corner and if he ate it certainly wasn't at the gleeks usual table. He couldn't avoid Sam forever though, they had a study session scheduled that evening and Sam wasn't going to let him weasel out of it. He got out his phone and sent Kurt a text.<p>

_**Can we meat m9 tonight? Its my night to cook & cant get out of it. U welcome 4 food.**_

Sam waited nervously for a reply and was put out of his misery five minutes later. _**It's spelled meet. That's fine. You cook? Dare I ask what? ~K~**_

_**Thanks. It's a surprise!**_

_**I'm terrified. ~K~**_

Sam opened the door before he had a chance to knock. Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow but didn't comment on Sam's obvious stalking tendencies.

"Well hello Sam Evans."

Sam gave him a big smile "Come on in, you don't want to catch cold."

Kurt looked at him as if he was crazy "Yes I'm likely to catch a cold in this unusually warm weather we've been having."

That was true, it had been strangely warm that week, so warm Kurt wasn't even wearing a coat. Sam was obviously not capable of saying anything vaguely intelligent, never mind witty and charming, while Kurt was making his stomach flutter so he just shrugged and led Kurt into his house.

"Do you want a drink before we get started?"

"Sure. Water will be fine thanks." Kurt seemed distracted looking around his living room which was you know nice and all but nothing fancy. When he returned with a glass of water he found Kurt staring at a bunch of framed photos, most of which featured Sam. "I like your natural colour" Kurt said looking at a picture of Sam with dirty blonde hair that his mom had taken just before they moved.

"Your dad?" Kurt asked touching a photo which had obviously had someone cut out of it.

Sam tensed "My parents are getting a divorce."

"I'm sorry." Kurt bit his lip "I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine. Should we start? I have everything spread out over by the sofa."

"Of course." As they sat down Kurt sent him a few worried glances as if he thought Sam might be upset or annoyed with him but relaxed when Sam gave him a genuine smile and shuffled closer to look the book in Kurt's hands.

Ten minutes into studying Kurt gulped and stared a Sam with a slightly vacant expression.

"What? Did I say it wrong again?"

"Well the good news is that you have improved."

"And the bad news?"

"I think we should focus on the positive." Kurt did an amazing job of avoiding eye contact as he fiddled nervously with the buttons on his long cardigan.

"Kurt, what did I say?" It couldn't have been that bad could it?

"You said you'd like to touch yourself this evening."

"Oh." Call the fire brigade, his face was on fire.

"And...Well... Umm how to put this?" Kurt was really flustered now and Sam wondered how it could be any worse.

"What?"

"And me."

"Sorry?"

Kurt was also blushing now "You said you'd like to touch yourself and me this evening."

"Oh God how is that better than touching a cow?" Sam groaned burying his face in his hands.

"Well I figured that inappropriate touching was better than bestiality."

He had a point.

An hour later Sam was pretty certain that he would never master the French language but was still hopeful that he could at least get a passing grade without hitting on anyone or talking about imaginary cats. It seemed a long way off though, as was dinner so no distraction there and a distraction was what he needed after embarrassing himself.

"So do you like Avatar?" he asked wondering what he would do if Kurt said no.

"Yes. I mean I saw it at the movies like everyone else."

"You haven't seen it since it was at the movies?" Sam was horrified; he couldn't understand how that was even possible.

Kurt frowned "Just how many times have you seen it?"

Best not answer that question. "I have it on Blu-ray... let's watch it now!" He reached for the remote, not needing to find the box as the disk lived in the machine, then pressed a few buttons sighing in pleasure as the menu appeared.

"Is this a way of avoiding tutoring?" Kurt gave him a mock serious look, attempting not to smile.

"No. This is **Avatar**" Sam said placing emphasis on his beloved film's name.

"Why are there three versions? What's the difference?"

"Well there's the Original Theatrical Edition, the Special Edition Re-Release with eight minutes extra and the Collector's Extended Cut with sixteen additional minutes which is the one we'll watch."

Kurt looked stunned "Wow you really like this film don't you?"

Sam laughed and nodded as he clicked play and wiggled to get comfy, subtly shifting closer to Kurt on the couch. Half way through the movie Sam noticed that Kurt was watching him mouth the words along with the characters rather than the movie.

"What?" he asked insecure under Kurt's scrutiny.

Kurt tilted his head slightly "You're a bit of a dork aren't you?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably "I guess."

"I like it." Kurt turned back to the movie.

Just before his mom was due home Sam paused the movie so he could start cooking their dinner and after arguing about it Kurt followed him into the kitchen to help. All the ingredients had been prepped before Kurt's arrival so it really just involved turning the stove on and setting the small table in the kitchen.

"Honey, I'm home" his mom bellowed as she entered the house and suddenly Sam felt incredibly uneasy about his mother meeting his crush. "So this is the famous Kurt?" she asked with a friendly smile as she entered the room. Sam almost groaned aloud, his mom was officially evil.

"You've mentioned me?" Kurt attempted to be casual but his eyes were too wide to be convincing. Great he was probably really freaked out now.

"Maybe." Quickly thinking how to change the subject he grabbed his frying pan and waved it in the air "I'm making fajitas, I hope that's okay?"

"Sounds amazing" Kurt beamed.

"They taste amazing too. My boy is a great cook."

Sam rolled his eyes "She's only saying that because she taught me."

"Don't you know it" she winked at Kurt and he giggled. "I'm so glad I finally get to meet you Kurt." Finally? Sam had only told her about his crush two days ago.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs Evans."

"It's Ava, sweetheart." She gave Kurt an affectionate and accepting look which made Sam remember just how lucky he was to have such an amazing mom. Forgetting Kurt was there he leant over and rubbed his cheek against his mom's, his silent gesture of affection. His cheeks flushed when he noticed Kurt gazing at them with a puzzled expression and he really hoped that Kurt had forgotten that Sam had done the same to him.

Sam's mom laughed at Kurt "Don't mind us dear, he's been doing that since he was a baby."

"It's sweet." He glanced across at Sam from under his eyelashes.

She thankfully changed the subject "So I take it you watched Avatar?"

"Yes or well half of it. Is it me or is it the longest film ever?"

"It certainly feels that way; he watches it several times a week" his mom shook her head and laughed.

"Really?" Kurt gave Sam an incredulous stare.

"What? It's awesome!"

"It is pretty good... considering it's essentially Pocahontas meets the Smurfs."

"Take that back!" Sam demanded waving his pan in Kurt's direction.

* * *

><p>Puck sat next to Sam in Glee the next day and elbowed his ribs "So how big was that bug?"<p>

"What bug?" There was a bug?

Puck gave him a _well duh_ look "The one that made Kurt scream on Saturday morning."

"Oh that bug."

"You should have seen his dad's face when he heard Kurt scream _Oh My God_ high enough to shatter glass. He totally thought you were giving him one!"

Sam's laugh sounded nervous even to his ears. Luckily Kurt arrived, sitting down on his other side and asked what they were talking about. "Oh it was huge! Sam squished it" he lied and Sam swore he would have believed it, if he didn't have the distinct memory of Kurt lying on top of him.

Mr Schue turned up late as usual strolling into the room, dropping his bag on the piano before turning to the gleeks. "Okay are you ready Artie?"

"Actually Mr Schue I'd like to go first." Unsurprisingly that was Rachel.

"Is that okay with you Artie?" Schuester asked.

Artie shrugged "Whatever."

Rachel quickly got up and stood directly in front of Finn. "This song is for someone very special to me and is a response to their song. I hope you like it Finn."

_You're a song  
>Written by the hands of god<br>Don't get me wrong cause  
>This might sound to you a bit odd<br>But you own the place  
>Where all my thoughts go hiding<br>And right under your clothes  
>Is where I find them<br>_  
>Instead of making her usual dramatic faces and looking like she was going to cry, Rachel stood with her hands hanging by her sides, expression soft and Sam felt for the first time that he was seeing the real Rachel rather than the performer.<p>

_Underneath Your Clothes  
>There's an endless story<br>There's the man I chose  
>There's my territory<br>And all the things I deserve  
>For being such a good girl honey<br>_  
><em>Because of you<br>I forgot the smart ways to lie  
>Because of you<br>I'm running out of reasons to cry  
>When the friends are gone<br>When the party's over  
>We will still belong to each other<br>_  
>Finn hadn't taken his eyes off her since she dedicated the song to him and going by his soft smile it seemed pretty likely that they would be getting back together soon. Sam couldn't help but sneak a look at Kurt who noticed and smiled at him bumping their knees together.<p>

_Underneath Your Clothes  
>There's an endless story<br>There's the man I chose  
>There's my territory<br>And all the things I deserve  
>For being such a good girl honey<em>

Sam had been a good guy... for the most part. Did that mean he deserved Kurt? He sighed audibly wishing life worked like that but hell he was living proof that life wasn't fair and that you don't always get what you want. Slumping in his chair he leaned as close as he dared to Kurt, feeling the other boy's radiating warmth. Sunshine really was a fitting nickname. Sam smiled to himself when Kurt bumped their arms together then stayed pressed against him.

_I love you more than all that's on the planet  
>Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing<br>You know it's true  
>Oh baby it's so funny<em>  
><em>You almost don't believe it<br>As every voice is hanging from the silence  
>Lamps are hanging from the ceiling<br>Like a lady tied to her manners  
>I'm tied up to this feeling<em>

_Underneath Your Clothes  
>There's an endless story<br>There's the man I chose  
>There's my territory<br>And all the things I deserve  
>For being such a good girl honey<em>

For the first time since Sam had met her, Rachel looked nervous about her performance as she waited for Finns response. He stood smiling and leant over gently hugging her.

"She's sorry she hurt him" Quinn said.

While Finn and Rachel talked quietly in the corner of the room and Artie was preparing for his solo the rest of the gleeks talked amongst themselves. Kurt was having a heated conversation with Mercedes about something fashion related and Puck was whispering with Quinn so Sam leant back in his chair humming softly to himself.

Tina turned around in the chair in front of him "What's that tune you're humming?"

"It's the theme from Avatar" Kurt answered for him having apparently won his debate. Sam just nodded. Kurt leant towards him "So... Finn told me that if he and Rachel get back together today he's going to ask her to go bowling tonight and he wanted me to come along for moral support. Would you like to come?" That sounded an awful lot like a double date. Sam gaped at Kurt for a while not knowing whether or not it was supposed to.

"It's okay if you don't. I can ask Cedes."

Oh so not a date then. "No! I'd love to" Sam recovered quickly not wanting to miss the opportunity to spend time with Kurt. "I'm pretty awesome at Bowling."

Kurt laughed "Modest too."

Finn and Rachel had returned to their seats so everyone turned their attention to Artie who was clearly ready to start.

_Deep In The 100 acre woods  
>Where Christopher Robin plays<br>You'll find the enchanted neighbourhood  
>Of Christopher's childhood games<br>_  
>As soon as he began singing Brittany squealed and jumped up clapping her hands which made everyone laugh.<p>

_A donkey names Eeyore is his friend  
>And Kanga and little Roo<br>There's Rabbit and Piglet  
>And there's Owl<br>But most of Winnie The Pooh_

Sam looked at Kurt who was swaying slightly with a strange expression on his face, it was almost like joy tinged with sadness. Noticing Sam watching him, Kurt whispered "My mom used to sing it to me." Sam nodded reaching across to take Kurt's hand, giving it a squeeze then letting go. Kurt smiled but glanced around as if he was making sure that no one had noticed.

_Winnie The Pooh  
>Winnie The Pooh<br>Tubby little buddy all stuffed with fluff  
>He's Winnie The Pooh<br>Winnie The Pooh_  
><em>Willy nilly silly old bear<em>

_Winnie The Pooh  
>Winnie The Pooh<br>Tubby little buddy all stuffed with fluff  
>He's Winnie The Pooh<br>Winnie The Pooh_  
><em>Willy nilly silly old bear<em>

As Artie sang the last note Brittany jumped up again yelling "Artie watches Winnie the Pooh!"

Everyone laughed and joked around until Mr Schue attempted a serious conversation about Nationals which they had been practicing for when not working on the secrets assignment. Sam zoned out for a while and was brought back to reality by something hitting him on the head. That something was Kurt's pen which he picked up and handed back with a questioning look, wondering how Kurt was suddenly on the other side of the room.

"You coming Blondie?" Sam took a look at the clock realising that he'd been out of it for at least fifteen minutes and it was now time for lunch.

"Blondie?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes well I can't call you fake-Blondie can I?" Kurt smirked "Would you prefer Lemon Head?"

Sam gave a small chuckle, shaking his head and followed Kurt out of the room.

* * *

><p>Bowling his umpteenth gutter ball in a row Sam let out a frustrated noise and stomped back to the seats throwing himself down next to Finn.<p>

"I thought you said you were awesome at bowling?" Kurt asked attempting to keep a straight face and failing.

"I don't understand, I kick ass at Wii bowling!" Sam moaned.

Kurt snorted "Come on, I'll show you." Waiting for Sam's turn, he dragged him to the lane picking up a blue ball.

Sam froze as Kurt stepped behind him, wrapping his arms around Sam and holding his hands on the ball. Kurt was talking him through what to do but Sam could only hear whooshing in his ears as his heart went into overdrive when Kurt pressed against him. He didn't even realise he had scored a strike until Kurt hugged him tightly from behind and squealed slightly. Grinning he looked over his shoulder suddenly very aware of how close their faces were, they stood staring at each other until Finn and Rachel ran up to high five Sam. Kurt stepped away quickly with a fake smile and Sam wondered if he had been thinking about leaning in for a kiss too.

After Kurt won and Sam spectacularly lost the game, they sat down to share a pizza.

"Puck!" Finn yelled waving him over.

"Sup?" Puck nodded at them looking up at the score board which listed their names as Captain Fabulous, Lemon Head, Hobbit and Gigantor. He raised an eyebrow at Kurt "Captain Fabulous seriously?"

"That's why Sam wasn't allowed to be in charge of typing anymore."

Sam grinned at Kurt's glare "Well you're fabulous and you're bossy. If the name fits. At least it's not Lemon Head!"

"I am not a hobbit" Rachel grumbled.

"You kinda are Berry" Puck smirked.

"My feet are not hairy!"

Finn stared up at the screen "I prefer Frankenteen."

Kurt rolled his eyes "Which is why I chose Gigantor. If I have to suffer then everyone does."

"What are you doing here anyway Puckerman?" Rachel demanded narrowing her eyes.

"Duh, it's karaoke night."

"It is?" she almost screamed. "How did I not know this?"

"So you losers coming or not?" Puck inclined his head in the direction of a small area with a stage and tables which also seemed to double as a bingo hall.

Rachel insisted on going first. She sang some show tune that Sam had never heard of but Kurt obviously had because he sang along softly ensuring that Sam was well and truly distracted. Next Puck and Finn dragged Kurt onto the small stage to sing _The Boys Are Back In Town_. Apparently it was to celebrate Kurt's return to New Directions but Sam suspected they would have picked it no matter what.

"So which song are you going to sing?" Sam asked Kurt when he returned flushed and slightly breathless. Sipping his coffee Kurt smiled and Sam was glad he was sitting down because damn Kurt's eyes were pretty enough to make him weak at the knees.

"Defying Gravity" Kurt replied.

Finn and Puck looked at him startled then shared a grimace while Rachel patted Kurt on the hand in a condescending way. "Oh Kurt don't do this to yourself" she smiled sympathetically "Why not pick something... more achievable?"

Kurt nodded but was obviously trying to hide a smile "No I think I'm going to try."

"Well if I can't stop you..." she sighed dramatically.

"What on earth is going on?" Sam asked completely baffled. Why didn't anyone want him to sing the song about gravity?

Taking pity on Sam's obvious confusion Kurt stood, placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and leant down to whisper "Watch Rachel's face when I sing the last verse" then he smiled and sashayed towards to the stage to wait his turn.

Sam had never heard of this song either so he didn't know how he was supposed to know which was the last verse. Kurt gave a little wave which Sam pretended was just for him and started to sing. Sam was completely breathless as he watched Kurt absolutely own the song. Towards the end of the performance Kurt looked at him which Sam supposed was his signal to look at Rachel, he tore his eyes away and watched her reaction as Kurt hit a killer high note.

Rachel was completely shell-shocked, Puck looked confused and Finn kept opening and closing his mouth. "He hit it" she whispered.

"I don't understand?" Sam was surprised by his friends' lack of faith, sure it was high but Kurt's voice was all kinds of amazing.

Rachel cleared her throat "We both sang it in a diva off last year. He couldn't hit the high F so I won."

"He seemed to hit it pretty easily just then."

"Maybe he's been practicing" Finn had closed his mouth but still looked like he was unsure about what had just happened.

"Don't be naive Finn, he obviously threw the competition" Rachel snapped.

Kurt meanwhile was winding his way back to their table with a smug expression, he gave a little bow and sat down next to Sam.

"That was totally epic dude" Puck held out his fist and Kurt bumped it laughing.

Rachel frowned at him "Why did you throw the diva off?"

He stopped laughing "A phone call."

"Oh!" she reached out and squeezed his hand.

"I don't get it, what has a phone call got to do with anything?" Finn demanded.

"I believe it was a phone call of the anonymous kind, Finn." He stared blankly at her. "A homophobic one." Finn suddenly looked furious and Sam understood the feeling, even Puck looked angry. "We get them too" she added "Well my dads do."

Sam seriously wanted to punch someone, instead he took Kurt's hand which was resting in his lap and held on to it. Kurt interlaced their fingers and stared down at their hands smiling softly to himself.

"Well isn't this just a mood killer?" Kurt shook his head as if shaking out the memory and let go of Sam's hand. "So Blondie, what are you going to sing? And please tell me it's happy."

Sam grinned "I've got the perfect idea." He jogged up to the stage and by some miracle they actually had the music. "Hi everyone" he waved nervously at the room "This song is dedicated to my friend, he knows who he is."

_Plowin' these fields in the hot summer sun  
>Over by the gate lordy here she comes<br>With a basket full of chicken and a big cold jug of sweet tea  
>I make a little room and she climbs on up<br>Open up the throttle and stir a little dust  
>Just look at her face she ain't a foolin' me<br>_  
>Puck was the only one of his friends to react like he already knew the song, he shot Sam a wide grin and a thumbs up. Finn and Rachel looked unsure and Kurt tilted his head, lips slightly apart, as if he was curious.<p>

_She thinks my tractor's sexy  
>It really turns her on<br>She's always starin' at me  
>While I'm chuggin' along<br>She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land  
>She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan<br>She's the only one who really understands what gets me  
>She thinks my tractor's sexy<br>_  
>Puck laughed as Finn burst out laughing, snorting his milkshake while Rachel looked on amused and patted his back. Kurt's mouth had dropped open initially but he also started laughing as Sam made little gestures along with the song.<p>

_We ride back and forth 'til we run out of light  
>Take it to the barn put it up for the night<br>Climb up in the loft sit and talk with the radio on_  
><em>She said she's got a dream and I asked what it is<br>She wants a little farm and a yard full of kids  
>And one more teeny weeny ride before I take her home<em>

_She thinks my tractor's sexy_  
><em>It really turns her on<em>  
><em>She's always starin' at me<em>  
><em>While I'm chuggin' along<em>  
><em>She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land<em>  
><em>She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan<em>  
><em>She's the only one who really understands what gets me<em>  
><em>She thinks my tractor's sexy<em>

Sam was really enjoying himself, acting along with the song and doing stupid dance moves that he knew were ridiculous but he was willing to try anything to cheer Kurt up. His friends were whooping and cheering which made up for the rest of the audience who were either staring at him with baffled expressions or were attempting to ignore his enthusiastic rendition of a country song. Sam focused on Kurt who was grinning and clapping along.

_Well she ain't into cars or pickup trucks  
>But if it runs like a Deere man her eyes light up<em>

_He thinks my tractor's_  
><em>He thinks my tractor's sexy<em>  
><em>It really turns him on<em>  
><em>He's always starin' at me<em>  
><em>While I'm chuggin' along<em>  
><em>He likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land<em>  
><em>He's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan<em>  
><em>He's the only one who really understands what gets me<em>

He got a few disapproving looks when he changed the pronoun in the last chorus but this song was for Kurt and he wanted him to know it. Kurt looked around nervously then returned his gaze to Sam, laughing when he tugged up his shirt to show off his farmers tan and got a wolf whistle from a very large middle aged woman. Sam put as much emotion as he could into the last line feeling the truth in it then he switched back to the real lyrics for the end of the song.

_She thinks my tractor's sexy  
>She thinks my tractor's sexy<br>She thinks my tractor's sexy_

"So what did you think?" Sam asked as he reached their table.

"Dude!" Finn looked awestruck

Puck high fived him "That was awesome!"

Sam looked at Kurt "It was weird." His heart sank. "I loved it" Kurt added with a grin. Rachel began rambling on and on about how she had never heard it before and while it wasn't a show tune it was very amusing but Sam barely noticed what she was saying.

Kurt had loved it.


	5. Chapter Five  You Can't Always Get

Title: Just a little crush (5/9)  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Pairing(s): Sam/Kurt  
>Genre: Romance<br>Spoilers: S1  
>Warning: Some swearing, homophobia.<br>Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. The songs in this chapter don't belong to me either.  
>Summary: Sam was willing to admit, if only to himself, that it was possible that he might have a slight crush on Kurt Hummel.<p>

**A/N:** **I use comic books/graphic novels as interchangeable words, I know the difference irl. The full chapter title is "You Can't Always Get What You Want". **

** Reviews would be lovely :)**

* * *

><p>Rachel stood next to the piano mashing the keys to gain everyone's attention.<p>

"As Mr Schue appears to be ridiculously late I think, as Glee co-captain, that we should use our time effectively to further explore our assignment. I think we should play a game which fits in with finding out more about each other and our secrets... Truth or dare!"

Everyone groaned but eventually were coerced into sitting on the floor in a circle, mostly in the hope that Rachel would shut up.

"Out of Puck, Mike and Sam who would you kiss, marry and push off a cliff?" Mercedes asked Kurt.

"Well I'd definitely push Puck off a cliff."

"Hey!"

Kurt gave him a stern look "You used to throw me in the dumpsters, really what do you expect?"

Puck looked thoughtful "Yeah fair enough."

"And the rest?" Mercedes prompted.

"Umm well" he looked uncomfortable "I guess I'd kiss Mike and marry Sam" Kurt mumbled, cheeks flushing as he avoided eye contact.

Sam did a little victory dance in his head and couldn't hide his smile. Marry was way better than kiss right? "YES I win!"

Kurt rolled his eyes before daring Finn to drink his slushie all in one then stand on his head for five minutes but he only lasted for three before falling over complaining about feeling sick. Rachel handed him the waste paper basket and he sat back down in the circle. Finn dared Tina to run down the halls singing I'm a little teapot but was disappointed when she returned and told him that no one other than the Glee club had actually witnessed it.

Tina then dared Puck to admit to how many people he'd actually slept with and who was his best. Sam couldn't believe she would ask that sort of thing and was slightly impressed that she had gotten around the fact that he would only do dares. The number was pretty large but not as high as Sam would have suspected however Quinn obviously thought it was too high from the look of disgust she gave Puck. Her expression softened becoming affectionate and hopeful when he mumbled her name.

When it came to Sam's turn he answered dare immediately not just because it was expected of the guys but because there was no way he was doing a truth while Puck was looking at him like that.

Puck smirked "Kiss Kurt."

"No way" Sam almost growled trying to ignore Kurt's hurt expression. "There's no way I'm forcing that on him."

A few of the others gave him odd looks and he had to remind himself that the Karofsky kiss was something Kurt didn't want anyone else knowing anything about.

"I don't think he'd mind." Puck nudged Kurt "You wouldn't, would you Kurt?" he grinned as Kurt flushed.

Finn glared at him "Puck drop it."

Puck started egging him on but Sam cut him off "I said no. Pick something else."

Santana whispered something in his ear then sat back with a satisfied grin. Puck rolled his eyes "Lame. Fine whatever. Kiss the person you have a crush on."

Oh shit! Sam started to panic who the hell should he kiss? He doubted he could get away with saying that he didn't like anyone but if he kissed someone other than Kurt he would ruin any chance he might have, on the other hand if he kissed Kurt... Luckily for him Mr Schue walked in distracting everyone and making them return to their seats.

Sam had never been so glad to see the dude.

Kurt didn't return to his seat next to Sam, instead choosing to sit between Mercedes and Tina. Sam hated himself for hurting Kurt and not doing something he had really wanted to do. He was annoyed at Rachel for suggesting the game and with Puck for his dare and with Santana for exploiting his secret. Sam glared at her, surprised when she winced and mouthed sorry as if she thought that she had been trying to help him with her evil dare.

Brittany skipped to the front before Mr Schue had a chance to call her up, nodded to the band and smiled at Santana.

_Could it be the little things you do to me  
>Feelings that I'm feeling are so new to me<br>I'm going through so many changes  
>Nothing ever felt as strange as<br>How my heart goes crazy when you look at me  
><em>  
>Sam couldn't help but feel slightly jealous as he realised that Santana's feelings for Brittany were obviously reciprocated. He glanced over to Artie who had a fond smile on his face and every now and again was mouthing lyrics to Britt as if he had been helping her practice. Artie really was an awesome guy helping his girlfriend, or well ex-girlfriend now Sam supposed, to pursue another girl.<p>

_When I'm with you it's paradise  
>No place on earth could feel so nice<br>Through the crystal waterfall I hear you call  
>Just take my hand it's paradise<br>You kiss me once I'll kiss you twice  
>As I gaze into your eyes I realize it's paradise<br>Ooohhh yea  
><em>  
><em>Now I know the sweetest dreams can all come true<br>Cuz I found heaven here on earth when I found you  
>It's nothing I can ever make up<br>Oh I hope I never wake up  
>Just to find this isn't true reality <em>

Britt's dancing was as awesome as ever if a little more erotic than usual which made Mr Schue clear his throat a couple of times and look around nervously. The only times Brittany wasn't focused on Santana was when she appeared to be uncertain of the words and would look to Artie for help.

_When I'm with you it's paradise  
>No place on earth could feel so nice<br>Through the crystal waterfall I hear you call  
>Just take my hand its paradise<br>You kiss me once I'll kiss you twice  
>As I gaze into your eyes I realize it's paradise<br>Ooohhh  
><em>  
><em>The world around us dissapears without a trace<br>Telling me that I have found the perfect place  
>Let us stay this way forever deep in love<br>and may I never spend another day w/out you close to me_

Sam had to twist his body and lean forward to be able to see some of Santana's face. By the look of it she was entranced by Brittany's performance, smiling with tear filled eyes. The romantic in Sam couldn't help smiling, pleased that at least someone would get their happy ending.

_Ohhh Paradise  
>Yea yea yea yea yea<br>Ohhhhhhh  
><em>  
><em>Just take my hand it's paradise<br>You kiss me once I'll kiss you twice  
>As I gaze into your eyes I realize it's paradise<br>Just take my hand it's paradise  
>You kiss me once I'll kiss you twice<br>As I gaze into your eyes I realize it's paradise  
><em>  
>Just like Kurt's eyes and everything else. Sam sighed trying to manoeuvre himself so he could see Kurt's face but the other boy was sitting at an angle so most of his back was facing Sam's direction. He groaned knowing he'd screwed up but not knowing how to fix it.<p>

_As I gaze into your eyes I realize it's paradise  
>Oh yea<br>Oh (it's paradise)  
>Ohhh<br>_  
>As Brittany finished Santana got up pulling her into a tight hug before leaning back and kissing her softly on the lips, not caring about the audience. After some whistles by the boys and awww's from the girls Mr Schue asked if anyone wanted to guess Britt's secret.<p>

"I'm gay?" Kurt asked.

Britt looked confused "I know you are Kurt. That's not a secret." Santana laughed and whispered into her ear. "Oh right! No that's not it."

Sam racked his brain trying to remember the other secrets and who he had originally thought they belonged to. There was the one he had thought must be Puck's but obviously that wasn't the case. "Was it the one about Santana being the best notch on a bedpost?"

Britt nodded "Yep." She smiled dreamily "She's really is awesome in be..."

"Right!" Mr Schue interrupted. "Well done. Who's next?" he asked almost desperately.

Tina put her hand in the air then went to speak to the band leaving everyone else to talk amongst themselves. Noticing Mercedes and Quinn deep in conversation and Tina's now empty seat next to Kurt, Sam jumped up hovering next to the chair.

"Hey Kurt do you mind if I sit here?" he asked hopefully.

Kurt just shrugged and avoided eye contact instead choosing to stare at his perfect nails. Sam sat down sideways on the chair facing him "I'm really sorry I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"Whatever" Kurt mumbled.

"Seriously Kurt I would have done it..."

"Then why didn't you?" Kurt asked looking up for the first time.

"I've already stolen one kiss, I didn't want to do it again." Sam wanted to kiss Kurt but he also wanted it to have meaning, not just because of an accident or a dare. He wanted it to be real.

"I wouldn't have minded" Kurt admitted, making Sam lose track of what he was saying and gape at him. "Forget it." Kurt looked down again.

"I can't" Sam sighed. "I saw your face after you pushed me away. I don't want you to be afraid of me."

Kurt's head snapped back up, his eyes were wide with surprise "I could never be afraid of you." They stared at each other until Kurt offered him a shy smile and bumped their shoulders. "I think you're going to like Tina's solo. I heard her practicing before school."

Sam grinned relieved that he and Kurt seemed to be cool again. "Sweet."

_We are what we're supposed to be  
>Illusions of your fantasy<br>All dots and lines that speak and say  
>What we do is what you wish to do <em>

Sam recognised the song as soon as the band played the first few bars, he let out a small whoop of joy and Kurt laughed at him.

_We are the colour symphony  
>We do the things you wanna see<br>Frame by frame, to the extreme_

_Our friends are so unreasonable  
>They do the unpredictable<br>All dots lines that speak and say  
>What we do is what you wish to do<em>

_It's all an orchestra of strings  
>Doin' unbelievable things<br>Frame by frame, to the extreme  
>One by one, we're makin' it fun<em>

_We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
>We are the ones who're gonna last forever<br>We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh  
>And walked out on a piece of paper<em>

_Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian  
>Welcome to the toon town party<br>Here comes Superman, from never-neverland  
>Welcome to the toon town party<em>

Tina was singing the song pretty well and seemed to be really enjoying herself especially when Mike jumped up and started doing unbelievably cool 'super hero' dance moves. Sam couldn't believe that there was another comic nerd in Glee and he hadn't known, he was definitely going to have to become better friends with her.

_We learned to run at speed of light  
>And to fall down from any height<br>It's true, but just remember that  
>What we do is what you just can't do<em>

_And all the worlds of craziness  
>A bunch of stars that's chasing us<br>Frame by frame, to the extreme  
>One by one, we're makin' it fun<em>

_We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
>We are the ones who're gonna last forever<br>We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh  
>And walked out on a piece of paper<br>_  
><em>Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian<br>Welcome to the toon town party  
>Here comes Superman, from never-neverland<br>Welcome to the toon town party_

Sam had vaguely noticed Kurt staring at him for a while but had been enjoying the song too much to really pay much attention. He took a quick glance at Kurt who almost instantly looked away but Sam had seen his unguarded expression and something like affection in his eyes. Kurt appeared to have forgiven him for the truth or dare non-kiss at least.

_You think we're so mysterious  
>Don't take us all too serious<br>Be original, and remember that  
>What we do is what you just can't do<em>

_What we do is what you just can't do  
>What we do is what you just can't do<br>What we do is what you just can't do  
>What we do is what you just can't do<em>

_We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
>We are the ones who're gonna last forever<br>We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh  
>And walked out on a piece of paper<em>

_There's still more to come  
>And everyone will be<br>Welcomed at the  
>Toon - Toon<br>Town - Town  
>Party<em>

Sam was the first to clap when Tina finished. In fact he gave her a standing ovation and a few more whoops much to Kurt's amusement. "That was awesome!" Sam grinned at her.

She smiled shyly back "Thanks."

"Tina's secret is that she loves graphic novels" he informed Mr Schue wondering when he would get a chance to find out whether she preferred DS or Marvel and a million other things he needed to know like yesterday. She nodded laughing at Sam's enthusiasm and promised to meet him in their free period to discuss all things comic related.

* * *

><p>Sam was busy rummaging through his locker, hunting for an astronomy book, when someone cleared their throat behind him. "Sam?"<p>

"Oh hey Kurt" he smiled suddenly happier than he had been all day. If Kurt was seeking him out then he couldn't still be upset about earlier could he?

Kurt smiled back but tugged at his sleeve nervously "Can I stay at your house tonight?"

"Sure I suppose it'll be okay" he had no idea considering it was mid-week but his mom was pretty cool. "Why?" Sam added out of curiosity.

"Dad has a work thing out of town and Carole is going with him. Finn is planning on inviting Rachel over and I really don't think I want to be there" Kurt grimaced.

Sam smirked "I bet. She's kinda loud as is."

"All I have to say to that is eww" he mock gagged then reached into the pig sty that was Sam's locker pulling out the hiding textbook and handing it to Sam.

"So why me? The girls busy or something?" Was it too much to hope that he was Kurt's first choice? Probably.

Kurt hesitated "No... most aren't allowed mid-week sleepovers and well I wanted to hang out with you." Sam was ecstatic. "To be honest I've been dying to clean out your closet." Kurt teased tugging at Sam's shirt.

"Uhuh. Admit it...it's coz you think I'm totally awesome" Sam grinned leaning against the lockers.

"Well there is that."

* * *

><p>Kurt followed Sam in his own car after school because he wasn't going to leave his baby anywhere overnight nor was he going to get into Sam's death wagon anytime soon if he could help it. Once ensconced in Sam's kitchen snacking on peanut butter and jelly sandwiches he asked Kurt if he wanted to study or something.<p>

"I thought it might be nice to just hang out and watch some movies."

"Sounds awesome to me" he suddenly had a great idea "We never did finish watching Avatar!"

Kurt groaned but nodded and allowed himself to be dragged to the couch. Sam threw himself next to Kurt and yanked his sweater off which pulled his shirt up flashing his abs and chest to the room. As he tugged it from around his ears he heard Kurt mutter "Who am I kidding? This is totally a Finn situation."

"What's a Finn situation?" he asked pulling his shirt back into place, staring at Kurt who had his eyes tightly closed.

Kurt jumped at his voice. "Nothing" he replied in a tone which was very final so Sam let it go.

After the rest of Avatar, Kurt was subjected to The Wrath of Khan which probably made him really regret not bringing any of his own DVD's. Sam made up for it though by putting on Kurt's favourite episode of The Big Bang Theory which they laughed along to until the doorbell rang.

Sam jogged over to the door and pulled it open. "Dad what are you doing here?" his heart dropped.

"Where's your mother?"

Sam began to shake slightly as he remembered flashes of fists pounding him and his mom's screams. "She's not here. You're not supposed to be here" he glared tensing his muscles to stop his shaking.

His dad just smirked "As if you could do anything about it. I almost wish you could. Damn you are such a disappointment. Why couldn't you be normal then you wouldn't have ruined everything?" he ranted. Kurt was suddenly beside Sam looking pissed off at the tirade he'd just witnessed. "Who's this?" his dad glared at Kurt.

"Mr Evans I think you should leave." Sam couldn't help but be impressed by Kurt's bravery standing up to someone twice his size but he was also terrified his dad would lash out again. He pushed Kurt behind his back angling his body to protect him if necessary.

"Kurt don't" he whispered.

"Kurt ehh?" his dad gave Sam an assessing look then turned his attention back to Kurt and narrowed his eyes.

Sam turned his head so he could whisper directly into Kurt's ear "Go to the kitchen and stay there. Call my mom." he pressed his cell phone into Kurt's hand.

"Is he your boyfriend?" his dad asked with distain once he was gone.

"N-no"

"Have you fucked him yet? Or do you like it the other way around?" he looked disgusted yet somehow managed to leer at the same time. Sam glared refusing to rise to his bait. "Fucking homos" his dad spat out as he spun on his heel and walked down the path towards his car.

Sam heard a gasp and turned to see Kurt hovering near the kitchen. He reached out to him then dropped his hand leaning heavily against the now closed door not attempting to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. Kurt rushed to him, pressing close against Sam as he pulled him into a hug which was returned desperately. Sam burrowed his face into Kurt's neck inhaling his sweet yet masculine smell, holding onto him as if his life depended on it. Kurt staggered backwards slightly under their combined weight and they slid to the floor still wrapped up in each other.

Sam's mom found them in the same position when she burst through the door shouting their names five minutes later. She dropped her bags wrapping her arms around both of them, stroking their hair and making comforting mom noises. "Boys are you okay? He didn't hurt either of you did he?" she asked as Sam pulled slightly away from them both, wiping away his tears.

Sam shook his head unable to speak for the moment so Kurt answered for him "No he just said some things, most of which I didn't understand and I missed some of it because Sam sent me away to call you."

"He did the right thing. I'm terrified to think what that bastard might have done to someone brave like you." She reached out and petted his cheek, deliberately ignoring his confused expression. Following Sam's lead they all stood up and wandered into the kitchen where he sat down at the table and gulped down a glass of water that Kurt passed to him. "I'm going to call Henry, this is the second time he's violated the restraining order." Sam watched her storm out of the room.

"Restraining order?" Kurt asked shocked.

"He hit me." Sam stared at his feet "I told him something he didn't like and he flipped out."

"What did you say?" Sam made a few attempts before shaking his head. "Shh it's okay you don't have to tell me." Kurt rubbed his back in soothing motions and Sam leant into his touch.

"I want to. Not today but soon" he promised.

Kurt nodded "Why did he come?"

"Probably to talk to my mom. He still loves her, just hates me."

Kurt frowned, his other hand reaching over to stroke Sam's hair out of his eyes "How could anyone hate you?"

"He made her choose. She chose me." Sam gave one of the smaller reasons so he wouldn't have to say the main one.

His mom walked back into the room setting the phone down on the bench. "Best damn decision of my life" she bit out. Stroking his cheek she looked into his eyes "I will always choose you." Eyes pricking with tears again, he nodded looking away when she removed her hand. Kurt slipped his hand into Sam's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Sam's mom sighed "Let's have some dinner and watch a movie. Try and put this behind us?"

While she was preparing dinner Kurt led Sam to the upstairs bathroom. "Let's clean you up since you don't have a decent skin care regime to fall back on mmm?"

Gently pushing Sam down onto the toilet Kurt searched for and found a flannel in the cupboard under the sink. After soaking it in cold water and wringing it out he pressed it gently to Sam's face, cooling and soothing it before wiping away his tears, his other hand tilting Sam's chin up. Looking up into those blue/green eyes which were swimming with tears and emotion Sam felt overwhelmed with affection and something much deeper which he wasn't prepared to name yet. Placing the flannel in the sink Kurt patted his face dry with a fluffy towel and took his hands helping him to stand up. He took a step closer to Kurt so that they were almost touching, their breaths intermingling, Kurt placed a tentative hand on Sam's chest and looked up at him with wide eyes. Leaning into the contact Sam placed his hand over Kurt's, slowly rubbing small circles with his thumb. Kurt also leant in and just when Sam thought that maybe he was going to kiss him there was an almighty crash of braking plates. Kurt quickly took a step back and Sam had to swallow his disappointment.

"We should go help your mom" Kurt mumbled leaving the room.

After dinner the three of them sat on the couch watching The Big Bang Theory with Sam in the middle, his mom close by on his right side and Kurt about a foot away on his left. Not sure why Kurt wasn't as close as normal and yearning for contact with him Sam stretched his arm around Kurt's shoulders letting it drop to his waist when he leant forward slightly in surprise. Sam then pulled gently until Kurt's side was flush with his and snuggled into him, his other hand taking Kurt's and playing with his fingers. Although stiff at first Kurt soon relaxed sinking deeper into Sam's warmth and not too long after he was making snuffly sleep noises into Sam's chest.

When it was time for bed Sam shook him gently and told Kurt he could use the bathroom first. Once Kurt had finished and Sam had taken his turn he wandered into his bedroom to find Kurt staring at his bed with his arms wrapped around himself.

"Everything okay dude?"

"I can sleep on the floor."

"Don't be ridiculous, there's more than enough room." Sam was puzzled, what was wrong with his bed? Maybe it was the Star Wars sheets.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Why would I be uncomfortable the bed is huge?" Kurt bit his lip and Sam realised that maybe Kurt was worried about sharing a bed with him after what happened last time. "How about I wake you up if you hug me?"

Kurt looked confused then laughed "Not what I meant but okay."

"What did you mean?"

"About earlier. I wasn't thinking and I almost..." he paused "I don't think of you in that way if it helps." Well that hurt. Sam didn't want Kurt to feel sorry for him so he smiled and pulled Kurt into a hug, Sam's arms wrapping around the smaller boy's waist and Kurt's reaching around his neck, fingers tangling into his hair. They held on to each other for a moment.

"Woah Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Kurt jumped out of his arms and Sam felt like cursing but he didn't think his mom would appreciate it.

"You didn't mom."

She didn't look convinced. "I'm going out early so you'll have to get yourselves up and at it in the morning. Try to make it to school before lunch."

"Okay mom."

His mom leant in so only he could hear her "If you can't be good, be safe" she whispered and left the room as Sam groaned covering his face with his hands.

"What did she say?" Kurt asked from his bed.

"You don't want to know. Trust me." Sam jumped into the bed making it bounce and Kurt giggle.

As he lay there attempting to sleep, he felt the overwhelming urge to tell Kurt the truth about how he felt. "Kurt? You Awake?"

"No. I'm asleep."

"Very funny."

"Thanks."

"Seriously Kurt?"

"Mmmm?"

Sam opened his mouth to say it and changed his mind last second "You're my best friend" he said realising that it was true.

"You're mine" Kurt replied reaching out for Sam's hand, linking their fingers.


	6. Chapter Six: It's Painting Coasters Time

Title: Just a little crush (6/9)  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Pairing(s): Sam/Kurt  
>Genre: Romance<br>Spoilers: S1, S2 up to ep 12  
>Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. The song in this chapter doesn't belong to me either.<br>Summary: Sam was willing to admit, if only to himself, that it was possible that he might have a slight crush on Kurt Hummel.

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews and alerts/faves! I'm ****in bed ****ill today so reviews would make me very happy :)**

* * *

><p>Sam was having an incredibly hot dream about Kurt when he woke up. He could still remember the dream vividly, the way Kurt's back felt pressed up against his chest, the way he... <em>Oh my God<em>.

A now very awake Sam had his arms wrapped around his supposedly best friend and was grinding against Kurt who was whimpering in his sleep and pushing back against him. Shit he was taking advantage of a friend who wasn't interested in him or conscious. Sam quickly pushed Kurt away, accidentally jolting him awake.

"S-Sam what?" Sam stared at him horrified. "Did I hug you again? I'm sorry really I..."

"No. Let's just say we're even now" he bit out bunching the covers over his lap.

Kurt's eyes widened "You mean?"

"Yeah I may have been spooning you."

"Oh" Kurt laughed. He wouldn't be laughing if he'd known what Sam had been dreaming of doing to him.

"So I'll go take a shower" a cold one "If you'll look the other way?" Kurt looked confused, no doubt because Sam had never been modest before, but he picked up Sam's pillow, lay back and covered his face with it.

Sam ran to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>While zoning out in Math later that day Sam remembered something Kurt had said before his dad had shown up and ruined everything. He nudged Mike who was sitting next to him doodling a big heart around the words 'Mike &amp; Tina 4EVA' "Do you know what a 'Finn situation' is?"<p>

Mike frowned "In what context?"

"I don't know I just heard someone say it."

"Err well he has a problem with arriving early if you know what I mean" he awkwardly shifted in his chair. So Finn really did need that mailman then? Sam was pretty sure that wasn't what Kurt had meant though. At least he hoped Kurt didn't think about his step-brother's premature ejaculation issues.

Rummaging through his locker later that day Sam realised he had misplaced his astronomy textbook yet again. He distinctly remembered having it when he and Puck had a jamming session that morning so headed along to the choir room. As he approached he could hear the piano being played, stepping into the room he realised it was Kurt who was singing with such raw emotion. Feeling guilty for eavesdropping during moment which was obviously intended to be private, Sam knew he should quietly leave but something wouldn't let him. Kurt was completely mesmerising.

_First of all must go  
>Your scent upon my pillow<br>And then I'll say goodbye  
>To your whispers in my dreams<br>And then our lips will part  
>In my mind and in my heart<br>Cause your kiss  
>Went deeper than my skin<em>

Sam instantly thought about their accidental kiss and their almost kiss, he bit his lip wishing that he could just pull Kurt away from the piano and kiss him deeply.

_Piece by piece  
>Is how I'll let go of you<br>Kiss by kiss  
>Will leave my mind one at a time<br>One at a time_

_First of all must fly  
>My dreams of you and I<br>There's no point in holding on to those  
>And then our ties will break<br>For your and my own sake  
>Just remember<br>This is what you chose_

A tear slid down Kurt's cheek as he sang _no point in holding on to those_ and his voice broke slightly. Whatever it was that had upset Kurt must have been pretty bad because he looked devastated, Sam really hoped it wasn't Burt's health again.

_Piece by piece  
>Is how I'll let go of you<br>Kiss by kiss  
>Will leave my mind one at a time<br>One at a time_

_I'll shed like skin  
>Our memories of lazy days<br>And fade away the shadow of your_ _face  
>Oooooooohoooooooooo<em>

His voice was utterly haunting and filled with pain, it took everything Sam had to stop himself going to Kurt to hug him and let him know everything would be alright.

_Piece by piece  
>Is how I'll let go of you<br>Kiss by kiss  
>Will leave my mind one at a time<br>One at a time  
>One at a time<br>One at a time_

Kurt started, mashing the keys of the piano when he looked up and realised he wasn't alone in the choir room as he had thought. For the briefest of moments he looked like he was in agony then his cool facade dropped into place, wiping his eyes he lowered the cover and stood, picking up his satchel.

"Are you singing that in Glee?"

Kurt shook his head and cleared his throat "No I was just trying something." He kept glancing at the door as if he would rather be anywhere else than there with Sam.

"It sounded good." That was true, it had been utterly heartbreaking but awesome vocally.

"Thanks" Kurt managed a sad smile "I have to go."

Sam nodded. 

Glee that afternoon was National's centric so Sam sketched Na'vi characters in his notebook while Rachel ranted about what she should sing for the solo and Mr Schue debated which Journey song she should sing with Finn.

"You're very talented." Sam smiled as Kurt reached over and took the notebook out of his hands. Flicking through it Kurt paused running his fingers over one particular image. "I didn't realise I would look so good as a Na'vi."

Sam felt his cheeks heat up. He had forgotten which notebook he had sketched the two of them as Na'vi characters, to make matters worse they were drawn in traditional dress, so loin cloths. Sam had been too shocked to ogle Kurt when he was topless after the first hugging incident so he had used his imagination quite a bit and God only knew what Kurt would think about that. He also hoped Kurt wouldn't notice that their ponytails were joined.

"It's pretty accurate actually" Kurt shot him a playful look before handing the book back to Sam.

"Really?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Mmmhmm, have you drawn anyone else?"

Sam swallowed trying to think what the right answer was "Umm no just us." From Kurt's pleased smile and little nod Sam figured that had been the right one.

"Were you okay earlier?" he asked worried that Kurt would withdraw into himself again but genuinely concerned for him.

Kurt looked at him thoughtfully "Yes I'm fine now. I just needed to get it out you know? Hopefully I'll be able to move on now." Move on from what? Kurt didn't elaborate so Sam didn't push him. "Mercedes and I are getting a little group together tonight and heading down to Color Me Mine. Would you like to come?"

"Color Me Mine? I love that place!"

Kurt laughed at his enthusiasm "I heard you wanted to go but broke up with Quinn before you did and I somehow doubt Santana would have gone with you." That was true, Santana had refused point blank to even consider such a dorky date. "I think Mike will be coming with Tina so you don't have to worry about it being too girlie."

Sam frowned "Even if he didn't, you'd be there."

"Yes but I'm an honorary girl so I understand..."

"Dude, you're a guy" Sam interrupted pushing his notebook under Kurt's nose "Did I draw you as a chick?" Kurt shook his head. "I don't think of you as a girl." Sam laughed as Kurt gave him an undecipherable look followed by a quick hug, earning them a few odd looks from their friends.

"Pay attention guys this is important." Mr Schue frowned at them "So Journey..."

* * *

><p>Following Mercedes' instructions to pick Kurt up at seven, Sam was standing awkwardly in the Hudson-Hummel kitchen with Burt waiting for him to come downstairs. Usually Sam didn't mind that Kurt took forever to get dressed but Burt was giving him some really odd looks and he couldn't figure out why.<p>

He definitely didn't have something on his face, he had checked before getting out of his truck and he had changed into clean clothes after school so that wasn't it. It almost felt as if he was waiting for a date and being assessed whether or not he was worthy of said date. Sam shoved his hands in his pockets in an attempt to stop his fidgeting and kept nervously glancing at the clock wishing for once Kurt would hurry.

"So you and Kurt?"

"Ummm." What exactly was the right response to that?

"Will it just be the two of you tonight?" Burt opened the fridge, grabbed a bottle of beer then took a swig.

"No, some other kids from Glee will be there." Burt nodded and opened his mouth again just as Kurt entered the room.

"Sam" Kurt said breathily, smiling at him.

"Hey Sunshine" he replied hoping his face hadn't lit up as much as he thought it had. "Ready to go?"

"Yes yes... oh no! Wait a second" Kurt ran out of the room and up the stairs.

Burt gave Sam an appraising look "You're in love with my son." It wasn't a question.

"Yes" Sam whispered slightly terrified.

Burt nodded "You intend to treat him with respect?" he raised an eyebrow in a very Kurt-like manner and crossed his arms.

"O-of course but he... he doesn't feel the same" Sam stuttered, receiving a disbelieving look in return.

"He doesn't know how you feel does he?"

"Technically no" he admitted.

Burt shook his head "You don't look dumb" he leant back against the counter and uncrossed his arms "Try asking him what his type is."

"Okay right I'm sorry. Now I'm definitely ready" Kurt announced bursting into the room clutching a scarf.

"A scarf, seriously?" Sam asked as they walked towards his car.

"Yes seriously and it's not just a scarf. This is an Alexander McQueen scarf!" he wrapped it around his neck and stopped halfway down the path. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To my car." The duh was implied.

"You've got another thing coming if you think I'm getting into that thing again before you get it checked out." Kurt crossed his arms and jutted a hip out.

Sam rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling slightly "But I was told I was taking you not the other way around."

Kurt unlocked his SUV "And I told Cedes that you could meet me here but I would drive. Just get in." Climbing into Kurt's bitchin car Sam wondered if it was possible to be completely whipped without even dating the dude. Apparently it was.

After driving a few minutes in a comfortable silence Kurt glanced at him "I really wish you would bring your truck into the garage. If money's an issue yo..."

"It's not" Sam interrupted. He didn't know why he hadn't taken it in yet but between training, Glee, tutoring and hanging out with Kurt he hadn't really found the time.

"Well either way I'd be happy to take a look at it" Kurt finished.

"You fix cars?" Kurt was killing him. Could he be any hotter?

"Yes I practically grew up in the garage" Kurt sounded a little indignant.

"You're so cool." Sam grinned when Kurt jerked the wheel slightly in surprise. "Grease-monkey-Kurt is something I've got to see."

Kurt parked the car and shot him a flirty look "Maybe someday you will." 

They waited outside for half an hour before Sam started to wonder if anyone else was actually going to show up. "Well at least it's warm" he said leaning against the wall next to the entrance of Color Me Mine.

Kurt pulled out his cell phone "Hang on I'm going to call Mercedes and find out what's happening." Sam wondered if he was on Kurt's speed dial too. "Hey diva where are you?" Kurt looked confused for a moment "Seriously, come on, where are you?" he frowned as she replied and glancing at Sam he walked away. Sam could now only hear snippets of the one-sided conversation and didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Cedes you can't do this to me."

"Yes, but..." Kurt didn't seem to be winning.

"Have you forgotten what happened in my basement?" Why would he be in a basement and what happened in it?

"I know he's not but... okay fine bye" Kurt stormed over to him mumbling about supposed friends and betrayal.

"So where are they?" Sam asked.

"They can't make it." Kurt looked ill.

"Kurt is this a date?" At Kurt's frozen expression he elaborated "I mean did they not come on purpose?" Sam knew he wasn't explaining himself well but either their friends knew he liked Kurt and were setting them up or this was an amazing coincidence.

"No, of course not. I knew you would think that. I swear I didn't plan this."

"Chill Sunshine, it's cool. I know you don't feel th... I mean you don't like me that way." Sam's stomach clenched as he realised what he had almost said, he tried not to look as nervous as he felt as he looked Kurt in the eye. Kurt stared for a moment and opened his mouth as if he were about to say something but just closed it and nodded. "So shall we go in?"

"You still want to? You know what people will say if they see us together."

Sam shrugged smiling and held the door open for Kurt "Screw em."

Kurt spent the next twenty minutes debating what to paint before deciding on a vase and some nicely shaped mugs.

"Wow you're ambitious, the place closes at nine you know?"

Kurt set his pottery on the table and hit him softly on the arm "I'm going to give each member of my family a mug with their name on in their favourite colour. The vase is for me."

"I'm making coasters for my mom" Sam announced.

Kurt looked at the chaos surrounding Sam. "So why are they Avatar themed?"

"She might not realise. Besides they're pretty colours, you said so yourself."

"The amount of times you've subjected the poor woman to that film, she's going to know."

Kurt was actually fairly quick once he got going, he had all of his mugs finished and was starting on his vase by the time Sam had finished his coasters and found a plate to paint. He had even handed over his mugs for firing the eager beaver. "Did Finn tell you about the BBQ at Rachel's tomorrow?" Kurt asked as Sam sat down.

"Yep, Finn told me twice, then Rachel told me all about her dads new pool and their executive BBQ whatever that is and then Finn asked if he'd told me already... oh and then he called me to tell me he was sorry for the late notice but he'd forgotten to tell me."

Kurt laughed "Sounds like Finn."

"It'll be awesome if it's this hot tomorrow" Sam sighed, thinking of cool water and the prospect of seeing Kurt in swimming trunks.

Kurt grimaced "I don't intend to swim so I have a feeling it will just be hot and sticky."

"Why, don't you want to swim?"

"Do you know how much I paid for my swimming shorts? Why would I subject them to chlorinated water... do I hate them all of a sudden?"

Sam laughed at Kurt's craziness, only he would spend a fortune on something that he couldn't use. "Your vase looks awesome so far dude."

"I'm just going to try something" Kurt reached for a different colour of paint.

"Do or do not. There is no try."

"Did you just quote Star Wars?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Mmm" he murmured concentrating on flicking his wrist to get the perfect shape "Empire Strikes Back to be exact."

"Dork."

Sam sat back and pushed the hair out of his eyes "You knew it was from Star Wars, what does that make you?"

"Best friends with a dork?" Kurt asked, laughing when he looked up at Sam. He rummaged around in his bag and pulled out a pack of moist towelettes handing one to Sam. "You have paint on your face."

Sam looked at the towelette being waved in front of him "Can you do it? I can't see."

"Oh yes I suppose so" he started to gently wipe the paint off Sam's face. "As long as you don't slap me" he almost whispered.

Sam held Kurt's wrist stopping its movement "Who slapped you?"

"No one it doesn't matter" Kurt said quickly.

"Of course it matters. Who?" Sam demanded.

"Finn" Kurt admitted "but only my hand" he added quickly, seeing the anger in Sam's eyes.

"Why would he do that?" Sam asked genuinely confused, Finn really seemed to like Kurt and often called him 'my little brother' around the other guys.

"We had some issues in the past, we both made mistakes but we're passed it now."

Sam let go of Kurt's wrist and waited while he wiped the rest of the paint off. Wanting to change the subject and remembering what Kurt's dad had said earlier he waited for Kurt to sit down then asked "So what kind of guys do you like?" Kurt's startled expression and flushed cheeks made him wonder if he had crossed a line.

"Why would you want to know that?"

"You're my friend, seems like something I should know about you." They sat painting in silence for a few minutes and Sam didn't know if Kurt was going to answer him or not.

"Jocks" Kurt admitted "I like jocks."

"Oh." So Kurt liked jocks, just not Sam? Great.

"How about you? I mean what type of girls do you like?" Kurt asked casually.

"I don't really have a type." Definitely not when it came to girls anyway. "I guess I'm a romantic at heart."

Kurt smiled "Me too."

"I think I've finished" Sam held up his plate, inspecting his work.

"Let me see" Kurt leant over trying to see the front.

"Nope you have to wait until after it's fired" he hid the plate behind his back.

"Why?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Sam made a few trips to hand over his plate and coasters then grabbed his hoodie waiting for Kurt to finish talking to the assistant.

They settled into a comfortable silence again on the way back to Kurt's house only breaking it once they were parked and standing next to Sam's truck. "Thanks for inviting me Kurt, I had an awesome time tonight."

"So did I. Do you want to come in?"

"Raincheck? Your dad kinda terrified me." Kurt laughed. "Seriously dude I felt like I was picking you up for Prom or something." Burt was all kinds of scary and sort of perceptive so it was probably best to avoid him until after the secrets assignment was over, way over.

"I'll see you at the BBQ tomorrow?" Kurt asked playing with his scarf.

"Wouldn't miss it, if only to find out what the hell an executive BBQ is." Sam wanted a hug but held out his fist instead, Kurt gently bumped his own against it and waved as Sam jumped into his truck and drove away.


	7. Chapter Seven: There Is A Reason

Title: Just a little crush (7/9)  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Pairing(s): Sam/Kurt  
>Genre: Romance<br>Spoilers: S1  
>Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.<br>Summary: Sam was willing to admit, if only to himself, that it was possible that he might have a slight crush on Kurt Hummel.

**A/N: The full title is "There Is A Reason People Don't Wear White". Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! **

** PazithiaGallifreya - Hi, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! Sam is an oblivious numpty who interprets Kurt's behaviour as K thinking S is a total weirdo or as K being uncomfortable in some way. Kurt telling him that he wasn't into him 'in that way' hurt and he took it at face value so I think that Sam considers any tension to be one sided. I actually wrote all nine chapters a few months ago... not sure how subtle/intense it is but I'm happy with it :) **

**QueenMirror – I wrote a lot of the story before I knew whether or not Lauren was going to be a permanent fixture and I must admit I pretty much forgot about her. I love Lauren though so she'll definitely be in my next Kum fic :)**

**pinkvegpixie**** – I'm glad you love it :D and thank you I'm feeling much better now!**

* * *

><p>It turned out when Rachel said executive BBQ she meant it was some sort of electric thing which didn't need coals. Sam stood around it with Puck, Mike and Artie who were all staring at it with a mixture of disgust and disappointment.<p>

"If you don't get to set shit on fire then really what's the point?" Puck shook his head in dismay and the other guys murmured their agreement.

"Will she actually let us put meat on that thing?" Artie asked.

"She better or it aint a BBQ. I mean hell, I don't even know what this is!" Puck held up a miscellaneous vegetable.

Finn hurried towards them looking relieved "It's okay guys Rachel will let us cook meat on the right side of the BBQ if we listen to a brief lecture on animal cruelty and accept some leaflets."

"Where's Kurt?" Sam asked looking around for him.

"Not here yet. I came early to help Rachel."

Sam tried to quench his disappointment, he had assumed that if Finn was around Kurt would be too since they lived together. Eyes pausing on Brittany and Santana who were sitting on a blanket making out, he sighed. How sad was it that the brief seconds that his and Kurt's lips had accidentally pressed against each other had been the best kiss he had ever experienced?

Sam had been thinking a lot about what Kurt had said the previous night - he liked jocks. Despite the fact that Kurt had denied having those sorts of feeling for him Sam wondered if maybe he stood even a very small chance by been a jock. It seemed unlikely and even if that were the case they were well and truly in the 'friend zone' now. No matter what, Sam was planning on coming out during his Glee performance and he was going to choose a song which declared his feelings for Kurt. So he might not have to worry about them being friends for much longer if Kurt took it badly.

"Hot isn't it?" Puck wiggled his eyebrows.

Sam glanced back to Santana and Brittany "Umm yeah sure."

The pool was awesome, below ground with decking surrounding it. Sam would have been having an great time if only Rachel would have shut up about how many brochures her dads had looked through before deciding on that particular one. He zoned out as Kurt strutted into the Berry's back yard wearing white swimming trunks that stopped at his knees and were not exactly tight but slimmer fitting than the other guys. He also wore a red t shirt, flip flops and a pair of sunglasses. Even dressed down he managed to look breathtaking. Kurt spotted him and gave a little wave, Sam waved back perhaps a bit too enthusiastically and Kurt laughed.

An hour later Sam was in the pool with most of the boys including Artie while the girls and Kurt, tired of the guys splashing, were sunbathing. Sam propped himself against the side, chin resting on crossed arms, covertly watching Kurt as he flicked through his magazine. So far everyone had been in the pool apart from Kurt, he had refused when the girls tried to persuade him to get in and had settled down on a deckchair near the BBQ equipment.

"Kurt, you not getting in? The water is amazing" Finn yelled at him in the middle of a splashing fight with the Puck.

Kurt removed his designer sunglasses and raised an eyebrow "No I think I'll pass thanks."

The guys quickly became exhausted by their antics and the heat, collapsing around the sides of the pool they joined the girls sunbathing.

"It's so hot!" Kurt complained fanning himself with his copy of Vogue. "This is Ohio, how is it this hot?"

"Dude just take your shirt off" Puck rolled his eyes, fanning himself and Quinn with his hands.

Kurt frowned "I'll burn."

"Quinn has some sunscreen." Quinn nodded and pointed to her bag too hot to contemplate moving.

Once Kurt was in possession of the sunscreen he pulled off his t-shirt, Sam tried his hardest not to look but his eyes kept flicking back to Kurt's milky white skin and surprisingly toned chest. Kurt was wrong, Sam's drawing hadn't done him justice at all. Kurt moaned as Mercedes rubbed the cold lotion into his back and Sam bit his lip trying to think unsexy thoughts like Sue Sylvester and Figgins making out. He glanced around at the other gleeks frowning in confusing when he noticed Puck and Finn whispering to each other then looking over at Kurt every now and then. They suddenly ran towards Kurt, Finn grabbing him under the arms, Puck by the ankles then carried him towards the pool.

"Don't you dare!" Kurt glared up at them struggling which only sent his t-shirt and flip flops flying.

"Come on dude you have to try Rachel's new pool or she'll be devastated" Puck smirked.

Kurt seemed to realise they were actually going to go through with it because he began to kick, then beg, fear leaching into his face "Please...no...I can't..."

Everyone laughed including Sam as Kurt hit the water but he was the first to stop when Kurt came to the surface gasping and splashing barely able to stay afloat. Each time he broke the surface of the water he gasped for breath, making strange noises and each time he seemed to be finding it more difficult to reach the surface. _He can't swim_ Sam realised, kicking off his flip flops he jumped into the pool.

Grabbing Kurt he pulled him against his chest and towed him over to a shallower section where they could both stand. Sam held the scared boy against him as he coughed and gasped for air "It's okay, I've got you."

"Shit. We didn't know" Finn seemed horrified by what he had done and Sam wondered why he didn't know such a basic fact about his own step-brother.

"Kurt, I'm really sorry" Puck called apologising for probably the first time in his life.

Sam ignored them focusing on Kurt who was pressed firmly against his chest, hands gripping at Sam's shoulders, legs supporting him but shaking.

"I stopped going to lessons when my mom died" Kurt whimpered slightly.

Sam made soothing noises and rubbed his back until he appeared to calm down a bit. "Come on then, let's get you out of here."

"NO!" Kurt yelled startling Sam and a few of their friends who had moved closer to the edge of the pool in concern.

"What?"

"I can't get out" Kurt said between clenched teeth.

"Why not?"

"There's a reason people who intend to swim don't wear white." Sam was drawing a blank and must have looked it because Kurt let out an exasperated huff, cheeks filling with colour "It becomes see through."

Sam couldn't help looking down, he really couldn't and yeah Kurt's trunks weren't leaving much to the imagination. Kurt groaned in embarrassment letting his forehead fall onto Sam's chest. A towel would only protect his modesty once he was out of the pool and by the look of them he didn't think Rachel would let one be submerged. "Hey someone throw me my t-shirt" he called over his shoulder.

Tina quickly ran to get it and he tightened his hold on Kurt with one arm, reaching out to catch the shirt with the other. He internally winced at the fact that it was his beloved bulls-eye shirt yet again and pushed it down into the water between himself and Kurt. "Hold it in front of you until you can get a towel around you."

Kurt slid the shirt down his body and nodded once it was in place. Sam towed Kurt to the edge and pushed him out of the water as Finn and Puck reached down to grab him under the arms making sure not to dislodge Sam's shirt. Kurt grabbed a towel and his t-shirt then shuffled into the house shaking his head at the girls who offered to go with him, muttering something about it being a damn good thing he always had a spare pair of clothes with him just in case. Sam had to agree with that as he walked away, the back of Kurt's trunks really didn't leave much to the imagination either. He sank back into the cool water to think of Figgins and Sue getting their mack on.

Rachel decided to crank up the BBQ while Kurt was still inside changing so Sam grabbed a few things that he knew Kurt would like and put them on a plate. Ten minutes later Kurt returned wearing shorts with zips all over, obviously designer and a t shirt with a giant Finn face on the front. Kurt grimaced at Sam's bemused expression "My original shirt must have fallen into a puddle, it was wet."

Mercedes seemed thunderstruck "What the hell are you wearing Boo?"

"Don't ask" Kurt looked as if he was physically in pain. "I must have picked up the wrong spare shirt."

"But why...?" Sam started. Why would anyone have a t-shirt with Finn's face on?

"Why does it have such a derpy expression?" Puck sniggered poking the face on Kurt's chest and received a slap on the hand from Kurt.

Rachel glared "It's not derpy Puckerman, it's sweet."

"It's terrifying." Mike whispered.

"Why are there two Finn's?" Brittany asked tugging on Santana's arm.

"Hey you're wearing the Christmas present I got you. I knew you liked it really!" Finn beamed. "Turn around and show them the back" he rushed over spinning Kurt around so everyone could read the words 'I love my brother!' plastered across his back.

"Wasn't almost drowning me enough... must you spin me around repeatedly?" Kurt snapped as most of the Glee club sniggered.

Finn had the grace to look guilty and patted Kurt on the shoulder "Sorry bro, I didn't mean to almost kill you."

Ignoring Finn, Kurt sat down next to Sam "Hasn't your mom been feeding you?"

"Sorry?"

"Why do you have two plates?" he asked slowly as if it were obvious.

"Oh this one's for you" Sam shoved the plate into Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled "Well as least I know someone cares." He had no idea.

A little while later Finn came over with a peace offering, burgers made just the way he liked them which made them almost inedible to anyone else. He handed one to Kurt and another to Sam. Both boys lifted the burger bun tops off, removed certain ingredients and put them on the other's plate without discussing it or even seeming to think about it. Sam felt his cheeks flush slightly when he looked up and noticed the whole Glee club staring at them with a mixture of amusement and confusion.

After eating they all sat or lay down around the pool groaning and fanning each other or dangling their feet into the water. Kurt shifted on the blanket he and Sam were sharing and pulled his shirt off. "Would you mind topping me up?" he asked waving the sunscreen in Sam's direction.

Sam's breath caught in his throat at the toned perfection in front of him. "Topping you? I... I mean yes I'll top you.. up... top up your sunscreen that is!"

Kurt's mouth dropped open and a delicate blush spread across his cheeks. "I can ask one of the girls" he started to get up but Sam grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down tugging the sunscreen out of his hand.

"No, sorry that came out wrong. Like really really wrong!" Sam squirted some lotion on to his hand and began rubbing it into Kurt's back. Kurt moaned softly and Sam had to bite his lip to stop from doing the same. He massaged from Kurt's shoulders to his lower back then started to creep around his sides until Sam was almost hugging him from behind, rubbing lotion across Kurt's chest and down until Kurt's ragged breathing turned into a gasp and he stopped Sam's hand from moving any lower.

"Th... thanks Sam, I can manage now" Kurt shuffled away and pulled his knees up.

* * *

><p>Eventually the Glee club moved into Rachel's basement where her dads had set up several fans so they could watch movies without dying of heat exhaustion. Despite having told Sam about the BBQ and pool party a zillion times Finn had neglected to mention that it was also a sleepover. Noticing the others had brought pillows and light blankets Sam took his cell phone out of his shorts which he had changed into after coming inside.<p>

_**hey mom cn i stay ova? evry1 els is x**_

He didn't have to wait long for a reply. _**That's fine sweetie. Thanks for letting me know. Is Kurt there? Nudge nudge wink wink! Mom x**_

Sam groaned and quickly stuffed his phone back into his pocket as Kurt sat down next to him with a questioning look. "My mom" Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed a bowl of popcorn offering it to Kurt who took a few pieces and nibbled at them as they all settled down for a movie marathon.

"Cold?" Kurt asked as Sam shivered. He had thought sitting right next to a fan was a brilliant idea but since his t-shirt was sopping wet and he didn't have a spare he was becoming unpleasantly cold with each passing blast of cold air.

"A bit" he admitted rubbing his arms. Kurt scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm around his bare stomach, resting his head on Sam's shoulder. Sam sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to Kurt.

"Okay time for bed everyone! I need to be well rested for my vocal exercises tomorrow morning." Rachel turned the television off and led Finn away from the group to find a more secluded spot to sleep. In fact all of the Glee couples were doing the same, Britt and Santana lay down facing each other hands stroking each other's hair and Mike and Tina were lying side by side holding hands. Sam looked over to Puck who was spooning Quinn gently stroking her flat stomach and whispering. Mercedes and Artie were the only gleeks spread out, not close to anyone and seemed to have settled down to sleep.

"Hey Kurt can I share with you?" Sam smiled uncertain of how good an idea that was, something embarrassing always seemed to happen when they slept together. "Finn didn't mention it was a sleepover."

Kurt stood stretching, the Finn face on his t-shirt morphed into something hideous and Sam got a peak of his pale stomach "Sure but let's get a spot near a fan or we'll overheat."

Everyone seemed to have abandoned any idea of changing into PJs and had just collapsed in their shorts or underwear and t-shirts. Kurt picked a spot near a fan and plumped his pillow, then lay down loosely covering himself with his blanket making sure he left enough room for Sam. Knowing he was never able to sleep in clothes Sam looked around to make sure no one was looking then pulled down his shorts dumping them next to Kurt's bag. He lay down next to Kurt under the blanket attempting to empty his mind but kept being distracted by Kurt who was constantly wriggling and turning.

"Is something wrong?"

Kurt let out an annoyed grunt "These zippers are really uncomfortable."

Sam sighed unable to stand Kurt's jigging around anymore "So take them off." Kurt seemed to debate his options for a minute then sighed resigned to his fate and reached down. Sam's heart rate increased as he heard Kurt pull his zipper down then felt him wriggle out of his shorts. "Better?"

"Much" Kurt sighed contently but his breath caught as his bare thigh slid against Sam's equally bare thigh. Sam shuddered. "Are you okay?" Kurt asked voice higher than normal.

"Yes I'm just thinking about Finn's face being between us, creepy" he lied.

Kurt giggled nervously "Well I'm not taking it off." There was a long pause then "Sam?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Thanks for earlier."

"It's cool dude. Have you ever thought about getting swimming lessons again?"

"Yes but the older I got the more embarrassing it was thinking about being in a class with little kids." He gave a humourless laugh before continuing "I did go to a one to one lesson once but the guy thought I was faking so I could hit on him. My dad had to jump in fully clothed to get me."

"How about I teach you?" Sam asked without thinking.

"Can I think about it?"

"Sure." As Kurt snuggled closer Sam felt a hand slide down his chest, past his abs and graze his groin before it froze and was abruptly pulled back, then he heard a muffled gasp. "Kurt" Sam croaked then cleared his throat "What are you doing?" Kurt was going to be the death of him one way or another.

"S-sorry, I was trying to find your hand."

"It's here" Sam reached out and took Kurt's soft hand pulling it to his chest and holding it there.

* * *

><p>A strange noise woke Sam the next morning, his eyes opened to find Kurt facing him with his arm loosely draped around Kurt's waist and Kurt's fingers pressed up against his bare chest. He shifted his legs slightly to find that they were intertwined with the other boy's. Sam watched entranced as Kurt's long eyelashes fluttered and his eyes opened, he blinked a few times then smiled lazily.<p>

Sam looked down at Kurt's lips which were mere inches from his and licked his own. Kurt's smile became shy as he whispered "So whose fault is it this time?" Sam shrugged slightly pulling Kurt closer, burying his face in his hair and breathing in his unique Kurt-like smell.

Kurt came to his senses first, finally registering the suppressed giggles in the background he pushed Sam away quickly and patted his hair. "Stop taking photos! My hair is un-styled!"

Their friends had photographic evidence of them snuggling and Kurt was worried about his hair?

They both pulled their shorts on under the blanket then Sam stood avoiding eye contact with everyone and reached down to help Kurt up. He let go of Kurt's hand abruptly once he was standing and mumbled something about the bathroom before quickly leaving the basement.

When Sam walked into the kitchen, breakfast was in full swing with most of the boys shovelling cereal and toast into their mouths as the girls looked on in horror. Somehow Kurt had been persuaded to make them waffles so he was standing near the stove chatting with Mercedes. "I've told you nothing is going on. Honestly if there was you would be the first to know" he spoke quietly but hadn't noticed Sam approaching him from behind.

"First to know what?"

Kurt spun around ladle in his hand "Absolutely nothing! Nothing at all!"

Okay that was weird. Maybe he had too much sugar in his coffee or something. "How did Puck get you to make waffles?"

"He's not above trying to use his charms on a gay guy to get what he wants. When that didn't work he asked nicely."

Sam blinked "Puck flirted with you for waffles?" The sudden urge to beat the crap out of Puck was overwhelming.

"Mmmhmm" Kurt didn't seem very interested in Puck at least, most of the time he just seemed to tolerate him. Sam watched as Kurt bit into a strawberry, a little bit of the juice running down his chin, without thinking he reached out and wiped it away with his thumb.

"Nothing happening, my ass." Mercedes gave him an odd look then walked over to where the other girls were sitting.

Kurt removed some waffles from the iron, putting one on a plate he passed it to Puck then another to Finn who professed his undying love for his little brother almost drooling over his plate. Sam's fist clenched and he struggled to remind himself that the other guys were straight, Finn was Kurt's brother and it was unlikely that him making them amazing waffles would turn them gay. Kurt shook his head at the guys reaction to his cooking but smiled as he handed Sam a plate with a waffle, strawberries and a little swirl of chocolate sauce in an almost heart-like shape. Sam moaned aloud when he took his first bite.

"Dude that sounded really dirty" Finn stared at him mouth half full.

"Can't help it this is amazing" he smiled at Kurt who had turned pink.

"I agree, Kurt's cooking is positively orgasmic" Rachel turned almost as pink as Kurt when everyone turned to her in shock.

Finn coughed to distract everyone and Rachel shot him a grateful look. "You should try his soufflé, he's an awesome cook. Bet you wish you lived with him" he bragged to the other guys.

Sam moaned quietly again as he took another bite and Santana smirked at him "Maybe you should marry him."

Sam grinned "Maybe I will." He put his empty plate down on the counter and put his arm around Kurt's waist "What do you say?" His heart beat faster as he waited for Kurt's answer, as if he was proposing for real.

"Perhaps. If you're very very lucky" Kurt smirked as he popped a strawberry into his mouth.

"Sounds like a yes to me."

Rachel kicked them all out before lunch apart from Finn who she apparently needed to talk to about something private. On his way through her kitchen with his swimming trunks draped over his shoulder Sam bent and picked up his and Kurt's wet t-shirts from the kitchen floor where they had been dumped the night before. He jogged over to Kurt who was putting his bag into his car, about to leave.

"Can you give me a lift home? I forgot to hang my t-shirt out to dry and it's still sopping wet."

"Did you walk here?" Kurt asked taking his slightly damp red t-shirt from Sam.

Sam nodded. He didn't live far away so hadn't thought it would be a problem. "I don't fancy walking home shirtless" he made puppy dog eyes. Well it always seemed to work for Finn.

Kurt's eyes roamed his chest "I'm not sure. I think you could pull that look off." Sam grinned and Kurt pretended to be disgruntled before breaking into a reluctant smile. "Come on then."

He jumped into Kurt's car, fastening his seat belt "What you got planned for this afternoon?"

"Not a lot. Do you want to come over?"

"If you haven't got anything better to do."

Sam had forgotten one thing when he practically invited himself over to Kurt's house topless. Burt Hummel. Kurt's dad raised an eyebrow as Sam and Kurt walked into the kitchen laughing.

"Kurt, care to explain why your friend is walking around our kitchen half naked?" Sam quickly crossed his arms over his chest, suddenly very aware of his nipples.

Kurt rolled his eyes "His shirt got wet obviously."

"There's no obviously about it. Why did his shirt get wet?" Burt glared at Sam as if getting his shirt wet was some kind of nefarious scheme to get into Kurt's pants.

"Because I fell in the pool and Sam saved me" Kurt smiled at Sam.

"Are you okay?" his dad demanded grabbing his shoulder looking him over intently.

"I'm fine, honestly dad I was only in a minute or two before Sam realised I couldn't swim."

"Thank you son." Burt clapped Sam on the shoulder and he sent the older man a nervous smile.

"How did you end up falling into the pool you're always so careful not to go near the edge?"

"He may have had some help there" Sam answered ignoring the annoyed look that Kurt shot him. Finn totally deserved what was coming to him and not just because he had declared his love at breakfast.

"Who?" Burt demanded.

"Finn and Puck" Kurt replied. "But they didn't know dad, they were really sorry."

"That doesn't make it okay Kurt. What if Sam hadn't realised?"

"Finn made me an apology burger" Kurt said weakly.

"Oh well that makes everything okay." Damn Burt was as good as Kurt at sarcasm.

The front door slammed and they heard heavy footsteps "Finn get your ass in here now!"

Finn poked his head around the door nervously "Hello?"

"You almost drowned your step-brother?" Not for the first time in his life Sam was really glad he wasn't Finn. Out the corner of his eye he could see Kurt pointing at him and mouthing 'not me', the little traitor.

"Umm sort of yeah" Finn looked down at his shoelaces. "I'm really sorry. I didn't know, honest."

Burt took his cap off and rubbed his hand over his head "I know Finn but it was irresponsible behaviour. You're grounded." Finn groaned. "Think yourself lucky I'm not telling your mother and pray she doesn't find out or you'll be worse off than a grounding."

"Yes sir" Finn mumbled. "Sorry dude" he patted Kurt on the arm before whispering something to him.

"Yes I told him about the burger Finn."

Kurt seemed to remember Sam was standing in his kitchen shirtless or just wanted an excuse to leave because he grabbed his wrist and tugged him towards the door. "Come on Blondie, let's find you a shirt."

Rummaging through his closet Kurt pulled out a shirt "I think this should fit."

"You own a plaid shirt?" Sam tugged on the shirt and was surprised when it fit him perfectly.

Kurt laughed "Part of my identity crisis last year where I sang Mellencamp, wore hats with animals on and made out with Brittany."

"You made out with Britt?" Sam asked stunned. Kurt had always seemed so sure of himself.

Kurt shrugged "I was trying to connect with my father. I didn't think I was straight or anything." He plucked non-existent lint off the shirt and smiled "It looks good on you."

Sam grinned and wandered over to Kurt's iPod flicking through until he found something to listen to that they both liked. "How's your Glee assignment going?"

"Fine I think. I'm a bit... concerned about it to be honest" Kurt bit his lip and frowned.

Sam sat down on the edge of Kurt's bed. "Why?"

Kurt hesitated "It's a very personal topic and a very emotional song. I'm going to be baring a lot of myself."

"I'm sure it'll be awesome" Sam reassured. Kurt had the most amazing voice, no matter what he sang it would be amazing.

"So how is yours going?" Kurt sat next to him.

Sam shrugged "Okay I guess. I mean I know what song I'm going to sing but I guess I'm nervous."

"Why?" Kurt moved closer to him on the bed and picked up a cushion hugging it.

"I'm afraid that the person it's about won't like it" he admitted.

"I'm sure she'll love it" Kurt cleared his throat and continued talking before Sam could even think about correcting him "I really think you'll like Mercedes performance. I'm helping her with something."

"I thought they were meant to be a surprise?"

"Cedes can't keep a secret to save her life. I'm not singing or anything so technically it's not cheating."

"What are you doing then?" Sam smiled curiously.

"Ahh now that would be telling."


	8. Chapter Eight: A Lovely Couple

Title: Just a little crush (8/9)  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Pairing(s): Sam/Kurt  
>Genre: Romance<br>Spoilers: S1  
>Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. The songs in this chapter don't belong to me either.<br>Summary: Sam was willing to admit, if only to himself, that it was possible that he might have a slight crush on Kurt Hummel.

**A/N: I woke up to lots of alerts/faves so thanks for those and for all the lovely comments. Please review this chapter if you get the chance :) **

**Lyall of the Rose**** – Lol they won't be making "****beautiful lemon-bleached-gay-babies" anytime soon but your comment made me laugh lots! I was as obsessed with Buffy when I was a teenager as I am with Glee now so couldn't help myself :)**

* * *

><p>When Sam walked into the choir room Kurt was nowhere to be seen but his bag and the sweater he had been wearing earlier that day were perched on a chair in the second row. He sat down next to them, realising that all of the Glee club were there apart from Kurt, Tina and Brittany.<p>

Mercedes walked to the piano and leant against it "I hope you don't mind Mr Schue but I asked some of the Glee club to help me with my secret."

Brittany and Tina walked into the room wearing leotards and black heels like the girls in the Beyoncé video Kurt had made him watch. They were followed by Kurt who was also wearing a leotard but had a pair of skinny jeans on over the top as well as a vest, tie and even a sparkly glove. The three of them took their positions in the centre of the room and waited for Mercedes to start.

_All the single ladies All the single ladies  
>All the single ladies All the single ladies<br>All the single ladies All the single ladies  
>All the single ladies<br>_  
>Sam couldn't move his eyes from Kurt's slender frame as he bounced in time with the music one hand on his hip the other out to the side.<p>

_Now put your hands up  
>Up in the club, we just broke up<br>I'm doing my own little thing  
>You decided to dip but now you wanna trip<br>Cuz another brother noticed me  
>I'm up on him, he up on me<br>Don't pay him any attention  
>Cuz i cried my tears, GAVE three good years<br>Ya can't be mad at me  
><em>  
>Sam smiled at the little kick Kurt made as he threw his hands up in the air. Mercedes was probably going full out diva and Tina and Britt were no doubt doing a great job with the dance moves but he tuned out everything else in the room apart from Kurt. His ears blocked out all noise apart from the song, his full attention on Kurt as if they were they only two in the room and the dance was just for Sam.<p>

_Coz If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<em>

_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
>Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans<br>Acting up, drink in my cup  
>I couldn't care less what you think<br>I need no permission, did I mention  
>Don't pay him any attention<br>Cuz you had your turn  
>But now you gonna learn<br>What it really feels like to miss me_

As Mercedes sang _Dereon jeans_ Sam couldn't help his eyes roaming Kurt's denim clad thighs and ass as he crouched down in between the girls. Sam shifted in his chair uncomfortably as he attempted to ignore the warmth building in the pit of his stomach. Kurt looked him in the eyes as he danced to the last line pushing his bangs out of his eyes and Sam felt his heart sink slightly until Kurt smirked, shooting him a cute wink.

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh  
>woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh <em>

It was amazing how Kurt could get his hips to do that thrusty thing that Beyoncé did. In fact he was doing all the moves from the video surprisingly well, making slight alterations here and there and obviously he didn't have a wall to run up.

_Don't treat me to the things of this world  
>I'm not that kind of girl<br>Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
>Is a man that makes me, then takes me<br>And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
>Pull me into your arms<br>Say I'm the one you WANT  
>If you don't, you'll be alone<br>And like a ghost I'll be gone_

_All the single ladies All the single ladies  
>All the single ladies All the single ladies<br>All the single ladies All the single ladies  
>All the single ladies<br>Now put your hands up  
>woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh<br>woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh_

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it woo oh ooh<br>_  
>Sam was the first to clap when Mercedes finished singing but he didn't take his eyes off Kurt, even when Mr Schue rambled on and on about how amazing her performance was despite the fact she clearly hadn't kept her secret.<p>

Kurt sat down next to him breathing heavily "So what did you think?" He removed his sparkly glove, tie and waistcoat then pulled on his sweater careful not to mess up his hair.

Sam stopped himself just in time from admitting that he had been thinking how incredibly flexible and hot Kurt was. "You were amazing."

Kurt grinned folding his accessorises and placed them in his bag "Well thank you kindly sir." Sam just nodded, probably with a derpy smile on his face, not trusting himself to speak.

Mr Schue was still talking and had already asked if anyone wanted to guess Mercedes' secret. "She never wants to feel like she needs a man to complete her." Kurt answered before turning to Sam and whispering "Long story."

"Kurt? Are you ready?" Mr Schue asked once the gleeks had settled down a bit.

Kurt nodded and slowly moved to the front of the room. He took a deep breath "I'd like to dedicate this to my mom."

_You were once my one companion  
>You were all that mattered<br>You were once a friend and mother  
>Then my world was shattered<em>

_Wishing you were somehow here again  
>Wishing you were somehow near<br>Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
>Somehow you would be here<br>_  
>Kurt closed his eyes turning his head slightly to the left before opening them, looking around the room without focusing on anything. His voice had the same haunting quality it had when Sam found him in the choir room but if possible it was more intense, sending chills down his back as he felt Kurt's sadness wash over him.<p>

_Wishing I could hear your voice again  
>Knowing that I never would<br>Dreaming of you helped me to do  
>All that you dreamed I could<br>_  
><em>Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental<br>Seem for you the wrong companions, you were warm and gentle  
><em>  
>A single tear etched its way down Kurt's cheek, he looked down then wrapped his arms around himself as he sang <em>warm and gentle<em>. Sam hoped to God he never lost his mom and felt a stab of guilt for taking her for granted so often. He couldn't imagine how he would have coped without her this last year and for Kurt to have lost his mom when he was a little kid must have been devastating.

_Too many years  
>Fighting back tears<br>Why can't the past just die  
><em>  
>Sam had heard him sing with emotion but never like this, it was like pure unadulterated pain was pouring out of Kurt. He felt his own eyes well up and quickly wiped them before anyone could see, more out of habit than anything else.<p>

_Wishing you were here again  
>Knowing we must say goodbye<br>Try to forgive  
>Teach me to live<br>Give me the strength to try  
><em>  
><em>No more memories<br>No more silent tears  
>No more gazing across the wasted years<em>  
><em>Help me say goodbye<br>Help me say goodbye  
><em>  
>Kurt stood with tears streaming down his face, his whole body shaking.<p>

Sam started to get up but was beaten by Finn who quickly wrapped his arms around his step-brother and held him tight as sobs wracked his body. The sound was torture to Sam and he felt sick with himself for the jealousy he felt when he looked at Finn holding Kurt. He was so hopelessly in l... he had it so bad he was actually jealous of Kurt's brother offering him comfort. Sam bit his lip as he realised what he had been thinking, how deep his feelings were for Kurt and how quickly they had developed.

Once Kurt had calmed down a little Finn led him back to his seat next to Sam, only pausing for Mr Schue to squeeze Kurt on the shoulder. When he had sat down Kurt lent towards Sam resting his head on Sam's shoulder and reached out his hand.

Ignoring their Glee mates Sam took his hand and pulled him onto his lap, tucking Kurt's head under his chin and stroked his soft hair. Kurt's fingers clung to his t-shirt and he pressed himself as close as possible as if he were trying to make them inhabit the same space.

Sam heard Puck whisper "Are they like... together?" followed by a _thwack_ and Finn's voice saying "They're best friends idiot."

He chose to ignore them, not that he could move his head or well anything with Kurt sitting on him. Instead he whispered what he hoped were soothing things in Kurt's ear and once the smaller boy relaxed slightly he attempted to put a smile back on his face. Kurt giggled slightly at his quiet yet brilliant reprise of _He Thinks My Tractor's Sexy_ and Sam smiled as he felt his unsteady breath huff against his neck.

"Well done Kurt. That was very brave of you." Mr Schue sent him a sympathetic look which he probably missed since his face was still tucked under Sam's chin. "Anyone want to take a guess?"

Sam quickly looked around the couple of gleeks he could see without moving his head, Rachel was sniffing and wiping her eyes, Artie looked pretty depressed and Brittany was being cuddled by Santana. "They say time heals everything but I'm still waiting" Rachel said sadly wiping her eyes with a tissue Mr Schue passed her.

Kurt let out a quiet whimper and Sam tightened his arms pressing his lips against Kurt's forehead. His arms wrapped around Sam's neck and after a few minutes he lifted his head pressing a damp cheek against Sam's.

"Thanks."

"That's what friends are for."

Sam's heart clenched as Kurt pulled away and slid off his lap onto the chair next to them without looking at him. Feeling like he'd done something wrong but not sure what, Sam took Kurt's hand entwining their fingers and tried not to stare at the boy who was gazing at their hands with an expression almost like longing. Sam turned his attention to Mr Schue who was rambling about Nationals and attempted to forget what Kurt had felt like sitting in his lap and how perfect it had felt.

* * *

><p>Sam had a plan. The details were a tad fuzzy but the gist of it involved pumping Kurt's friends for information followed by taking Kurt places which would hopefully cheer him up. Mercedes and Rachel had given the best ideas, Finn was useless and Sam wondered if he knew anything about his step brother because he was pretty certain Kurt wouldn't enjoy paintball, followed by the arcade and an all you can eat buffet.<p>

Sam just hoped it would work considering the plan sort of hinged on whether or not Kurt would actually agree to leave his house without knowing where they were going or what they would be doing.

Pulling up in front of Kurt's house Sam riffled through the box of ceramics he had just picked up from Color Me Mine. Carefully removing his coasters he placed them in the glove compartment because really who puts gloves in there? He jumped out of his truck remembering to grab his guitar from the back seat and threw it over his shoulder before knocking loudly on the door.

Kurt opened it a few minutes later still wearing his clothes from earlier but since he couldn't see the top of the leotard Sam assumed he had taken it off when he got home. He tilted his head and frowned in confusion "Sam what are you doing here?"

"I brought you something. Can I come in?" Kurt nodded and stepped aside following Sam into the kitchen. As he set the box down on the counter Sam sneaked a look at Kurt, he was looking tired but the sadness and pain that had etched his face earlier was mostly gone. "I stopped by Color Me Mine and picked our stuff up" he smiled passing the largest well packed object to Kurt.

Kurt unwrapped his vase followed by four mugs, one in yellow with Carole on, another in green with Finn on and one which said Burt that had been painted to look like plaid. The final mug was blue and had Sam written on it in swirly letters. How Kurt had managed to paint it without him noticing, Sam would probably never know.

"You made me a mug?" Kurt blushed and nodded handing it to him. Sam traced the letters with his fingertips several times before setting it down on the counter. "Thanks" he said reaching for the well wrapped plate he had painted and passed it to Kurt who took it with a surprised look.

Kurt unwrapped it laughing as he read _Sam and Kurt's day of fun 2011._ "I know it wasn't a full day but..."

"It's perfect Sam. Thank you."

Sam smiled taking the plate out of Kurt's hands and placed it on the counter "Come on Sunshine, get your coat."

"Where are we going?" he asked taking a light jacket from where it was draped over a chair.

"It's a surprise. Come on!" Sam grabbed his wrist and dragged him outside picking up his new mug on the way.

Apparently Kurt wasn't depressed enough to get into Sam's death machine because he stopped next to his car looking between Sam and his 'baby' several times before handing over his keys with a sigh. Once he had climbed into the passenger side he asked "Where are we going?" for the second time.

"Do you trust me?" Great now he sounded like Aladdin.

"Yes" Kurt replied without hesitation. He hummed along quietly to the radio for the short drive, not speaking again until Sam parked the car. "Your surprise is the mall?"

"Well sort of, I thought you might enjoy dressing me up or something."

According to Mercedes makeovers were like crack to Kurt so naturally Sam had come to the conclusion that he had to hand over his body in order to cheer him up. He would have preferred to be handing over his body for less fashion related purposes but beggars can't be choosers.

It seemed that he had stumbled upon a great idea because Kurt's whole face lit up and he jumped out of the car, dragging Sam into the mall towards some very pricey looking shops.

"Should I be worried that the sales assistant knew you by name?" Sam asked as they left the fifth store, after Kurt had a lengthy conversation with the assistant about some dude called Marc and his new collection.

"Are you telling me the assistants wherever you buy your comics don't know your name?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

Fair enough but it seemed a lot less weird when he was talking to Leonard and Frank about X-men or Young Avengers.

"Here we are, this store has the perfect thing for you to try on." Kurt smiled as he handed him a pair of red skinny jeans and pushed him towards the changing rooms which were surprisingly spacious and had real doors and everything, not just a tiny space with a curtain like most of the shops that Sam frequented.

Sam got the jeans past his calves but struggled to pull them up all the way. "These are damn tight, how do you wear them?" His only reply was a snort from directly outside the door. After much grunting and struggling Sam fastened the pants and opened the door for Kurt to see. "What do you think?"

Kurt stared at his thighs and swallowed noticeably "I don't know. Do a twirl." Sam complied and heard Kurt's breath hitch as he turned around. "I approve. Do you like them?"

"They're a bit tight. I'm not sure my junk could handle them on an daily basis." Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed informing him that you get use to it. Sam shook his head but smiled and went back into the changing room, a few minutes later he accepted the inevitable. "Umm Kurt I can't get them off."

Kurt didn't reply for a while and Sam wondered if he had been distracted by something in the store.

"Do you want me to..."

"You're gunna have to help whether I want or not dude" He opened the door and Kurt slipped in grabbing ahold of the tight fabric without looking at him. Sam bit his lip as Kurt tugged the fabric down his hips.

"You're going to lose your underwear if you don't hang on to them."

Sam grabbed ahold of his underwear, a couple more tugs and Kurt pulled the jeans down to his calves. Sam stumbled forward tripping on the pants around his knees, he reached out and grabbed the closest thing to him which was Kurt, pulling them both down to the ground. Sam caught himself on his arms as he fell on top of Kurt preventing him from getting squished. They took one look at each other before bursting out laughing. Sam rested his head on Kurt's shoulder as his eyes welled up until there was a knock at the door.

"What's going on in there?" the sales assistant asked.

"My friend wanted a second opinion" Kurt replied in a voice much deeper than usual. Sam lay on top of Kurt listening to the sales assistant's footsteps as she walked away from the cubical before he looked down raising a questioning eyebrow. Kurt shrugged slightly "I didn't want her thinking you were in here with a girl."

That was probably a good idea, it would have been embarrassing for everyone if the sales assistant thought he was getting it on with a girl and then found out it was a dude. Sam pushed himself to his feet then reached down to help Kurt stand. His heart and something else twitched when he noticed that Kurt was staring at his crotch.

"Spiderman underwear. Really?" Kurt shook his head "I'll let you get dressed." He slipped out of the door making sure not to flash Sam to anyone outside.

The next stop on his Cheer-Kurt-Up trip wasn't far from Sam's house but he hadn't even known that it existed until he questioned Rachel on where he could take Kurt. She had suggested the club which apparently she frequented every Thursday but didn't want everyone knowing about, as having her fans visit her while she was performing there may bias the unknown audience. Sam rolled his eyes at the memory of her rambling on and on about the importance of feedback from an unbiased crowd.

"What is this place?" Kurt asked warily moving closer to Sam as he led them down an alley towards a dingy looking club.

"You'll see."

Rachel had explained that being underage wasn't a problem at these events, the doorman would let them in but they wouldn't be served at the bar and sure enough as they walked into the small building the doorman took one look at them and stamped their hands.

Kurt looked at his hand in disgust "A baby goat? This better come off easily."

Ignoring his grumbling Sam pulled Kurt to a table in the corner of the room and glanced towards the stage where someone was singing Nickleback's _Rockstar_. Kurt looked at him in confusion obviously not realising why they were there.

"It's open mic night." Kurt's face lit up. "I thought maybe we could do that duet."

"In front of all these people?" Kurt looked around nervously and Sam had a feeling that he wasn't nervous about performing but worried about performing with another guy. Sam nodded and Kurt stared at him for a moment before nodding as well "Okay."

Some people were singing full sets but most were only singing one or two songs which was good because he didn't know all that many songs on his guitar, not ones Kurt would want to sing anyway. After Sam had a word with the guy in charge and bought them both a drink, they sat in a comfortable silence listening to a pretty good rendition of _This is My Life_ by a large balding man in biker leathers.

Kurt caught his gaze "Earlier in Glee... I.."

"It's okay Sunshine you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Sam knew all about being forced to talk about something you don't want to. His councillor had made him go over and over details of the attack and he never wanted to make anyone feel the way he had.

"No it's okay I want to." Kurt took a few minutes "The anniversary of her death is in a few weeks." Sam didn't know what to say so he leant across and took Kurt's hand squeezing it gently. Kurt suddenly smiled at him "How do you always know what to do to make me feel better?" He shrugged but grinned, insanely happy that he made Kurt feel that way.

Sam reluctantly let go as Kurt pulled his hand away when the biker dude walked passed their table. The guy hadn't seemed to notice but he understood why Kurt would be wary of holding hands with him in public, it wasn't as if they were dating and had something going on that was worth being beaten up for. As a woman began singing _Fingers_ by Pink, Sam and Kurt looked at each other and burst out laughing. In an obvious attempt to ignore the suggestive lyrics, Kurt bumped shoulders with him announcing that he was glad they had come and how he couldn't believe he had never known the club existed.

"Just be grateful Rachel isn't here." Kurt looked adorably perplexed. "She's a regular here, that's how I found out about it. Apparently having us, her fans, here would bias the audience and she wouldn't get a true feeling of how affected they were by her amazing performance." Kurt seemed stunned for a moment before he made a choking noise and rolled his eyes.

The guy in charge of the sets waved at Sam which he took to mean that it was their turn, he stood up grabbing his guitar and Kurt's hand leading him towards the stage. "What are we singing" Kurt asked as they climbed the steps.

That was probably something Sam should have thought about before he signed them up or at least before they were on stage. He quickly ran through the songs he could play on the guitar in his head. "Did you see Tangled?" The song was kind of perfect for them at least Sam thought it summed up his feelings pretty well.

"Yes." Kurt looked stunned. "You want to sing _I Can See the Light_?" Sam nodded, nervous that Kurt might refuse to sing a love song with him in public. "Okay."

As soon as he was on stage with a microphone in his hand Kurt relaxed and began to sing.

_All those days  
>Watching from the windows<br>All those years  
>Outside looking in<br>All that time  
>Never even knowing<br>Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here  
>Blinking in the starlight<br>Now I'm here  
>Suddenly I see<br>Standing here  
>It's oh, so clear<br>I'm where I'm meant to be_

Kurt looked at him from under his eyelashes and Sam felt his heart stutter as a small smile spread across his face. He tried to focus on playing his guitar but kept stealing glances at Kurt who was really getting into the song, smiling at the room relaxed and confident.

_And at last, I see the light  
>And it's like the fog has lifted<br>And at last, I see the light  
>And it's like the sky is new<br>And it's warm and real and bright  
>And the world has somehow shifted<br>All at once  
>Everything looks different<br>Now that I see you _

Sam watched memorized as Kurt turned to face him singing the last few lines while gazing into his eyes, he was so entranced he almost missed his cue to start singing.

_All those days  
>Chasing down a daydream<br>All those years  
>Living in a blur<em>

_All that time  
>Never truly seeing<br>Things the way they were  
>Now he's here<br>Shining in the starlight  
>Now he's here<br>Suddenly I know  
>If he's here<br>It's crystal clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to go<em>

Kurt smiled as Sam changed the pronoun as if he'd been expecting him to sing about a girl. Well he wasn't Finn. They stood facing each other so Sam had no idea if the audience liked their performance or were going to lynch them when they left the stage but for that brief moment he really didn't care. Their voices blended together for the next line and they took a step closer together.

_And at last, I see the light_

Sam sang the next line alone, flicking his hair out of his eyes and smiling softly at Kurt who was smiling back.

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

They took another step towards each other as they sang together.

_And at last, I see the light_

Kurt took a quick glance at the audience before looking back into Sam's eyes and singing.

_And it's like the sky is new_

They sang the last verse together, grinning at each other only half a foot apart now.

_And it's warm and real and bright  
>And the world has somehow shifted<br>All at once  
>Everything is different<br>Now that I see you  
>Now that I see you<em>

As the song finished Sam flipped his guitar onto his back and pulled Kurt into a hug pressing their cheeks together, then followed him off the stage smiling at the applause from an audience which didn't appear to have murder in mind. They sat back down at their table and sipped on their cokes, Sam feeling high off their performance grinned at Kurt which meant he missed the approach of the biker dude. He turned to look at what had made Kurt blanche and stared up at the burly looking biker, swallowing as he wondered how the hell he was going to protect either of them from the massive dude.

A large hand slapped him on the back in what seemed to be a friendly gesture. "Great song guys! I loved that movie" he beamed down at them.

"Umm thanks?"

"Eugene" the biker supplied. Sam bit his cheek in an attempt to hide his amusement. "You two make a really lovely couple."

"N-no we're n-not" Kurt stuttered.

"Oh I see! Of course not" Eugene winked conspiratorially. "Well I hope to see you two boys, who are just friends, around here again." He slapped Sam on the back again and walked away chuckling to himself.

"What just happened" Kurt whispered.

"I don't even know" Sam replied shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"Wake up boys."<p>

Sam opened sleepy eyes to find his mom looming over him. "Aren't you two adorable?" she clucked before heading towards the kitchen.

He could vaguely remember leaving the club and driving to his house to watch a movie, then curling up on the couch to watch Back to the Future with Kurt who had dozed off within minutes. Apparently so had Sam.

"Huh." It sounded like Kurt had woken up. "Am I spooning you?"

Sam looked at him over his shoulder. They were lying across the couch pressed against each other, Kurt's arm thrown over his waist. "Yep sure looks that way."

Kurt giggled "Oh well I guess we're not even anymore."

"Are you suggesting we need to sleep together again to even our score?" Sam flirted unable to help himself, Kurt looked gorgeous with messy hair and heavy lidded eyes.

"Perhaps." Kurt sent him a shy look as they sat up. "I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Sam walked him to the door, opening it for him and leant up against the jam "You can count on it dude."

"Thanks for tonight" Kurt lingered in the doorway.

Sam felt a surge of panic as he realised that tomorrow was the day of his performance and therefore the day he was coming out to Kurt and the Glee club. It had come a lot quicker than he had thought and he couldn't help but wonder if Kurt would still be his friend by that time tomorrow. Maybe declaring his feelings wasn't such a good idea he thought, his mind replaying Kurt telling him that he didn't feel that way about Sam.

He leant forward and pressed his forehead against Kurt's "Just try not to hate me after I perform tomorrow. Please try."

Before a confused Kurt could ask him what he was talking about Sam stepped back into the house and closed the door leaning heavily against it.


	9. Chapter Nine: What You Get

Title: Just a little crush (9/9)  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Pairing(s): Sam/Kurt  
>Genre: Romance<br>Spoilers: S1  
>Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. The songs in this chapter don't belong to me either.<br>Summary: Sam was willing to admit, if only to himself, that it was possible that he might have a slight crush on Kurt Hummel.

**A/N: The full title for this chapter is "What You Get Is Greater Than What You Risk". Thanks to everyone to read/reviewed (esp multiple times)/faved/alerted! For those asking about a sequel - I originally posted this on LJ and practically everyone asked for or in some cases demanded a sequel so yes there will be one.**

**Please review :)**

* * *

><p>"Are you going in dude?"<p>

Sam turned around and looked down at Artie, apparently he had frozen in the doorway when he saw the Glee club waiting for his and Mike's performances. He nodded and quickly walked to the seat next to Kurt slouching into it. Kurt told him he looked terrible and asked if everything was okay so he mumbled something about not getting much sleep which was true, he had been a nervous wreck since Kurt left his house and hadn't slept a wink.

"Finn, Rachel, I'd like to schedule an extra rehearsal tonight for a potential duet for Nationals if you can make it."

Finn shook his head "Sorry I can't Mr Schue. I have to go straight home after Glee. I'm grounded."

"Why?" Mr Schue asked, seemingly stunned that his golden boy could do anything that warranted being grounded.

Sam snorted when Finn replied "For almost killing Kurt."

Mr Schue's mouth dropped open "You tried to kill Kurt?"

"What? No of course not! It was an accident and Puck almost drowned him as well so he should be grounded too" he grumbled bitterly.

"Okay well we'll have to work something out." Mr Schue shook his head "Who's up first?"

Mike got up glancing at Tina who gave him a thumbs up and nodded encouragingly. It seemed like Mercedes wasn't the only one who had gotten some help with her assignment, not that Sam wanted anyone to know before he started his performance...in five minutes. His leg shook and he had to stop it with his hand which got him a concerned look from Kurt, he smiled weakly trying to focus on Mike who appeared to have started singing.

_Pink it's my new obsession  
>Yeah, pink it's not even a question,<br>Pink on the lips of your lover, 'cause  
>Pink is the love you discover<br>_  
>Suddenly the song was over which meant Sam was next, he suddenly felt incredibly sick.<p>

"Well done Mike!" Mr Schue clapped him on the back "Guesses?"

Sam couldn't think about the other secrets, his own kept flitting around his head and he had barely even registered what song Mike had sung. He glanced up as Tina told the room that Mike only ever wore pink underwear and then Mike told a story about a red sock and a washing machine incident. Puck made some crude comment about Tina knowing the colour of Mike's underwear and was silenced by Mr Schue who then looked at Sam.

"Last but not least we have Sam. Are you ready?"

He stood shaking and slowly moved to stand in front of his friends.

"So I've been lying to all of you. And to myself." Sam watched their confused expressions for a moment. "I'm a complete dork. I've seen Avatar three times a week since I got the Blu-ray last November. The guys who run the comic book store know me by name and I enjoy doing James Earl Jones impressions. I even have a Star Trek uniform." Everyone laughed but it was good natured and he smiled slightly.

"The song I'm going to sing is for someone I admire more than anyone" he paused "And although I'm pretty certain they don't share my feelings for them I'm going to take a leaf out of their book and be brave." He glanced at Kurt who was tilting his head in confusion then he looked down at his feet.

"I'm...I.." he took a shuddering breath "I... I'm" he stuttered unable to get the words out.

Santana came to his rescue "Sam, it's okay just sing the song."

He nodded to the band then closed his eyes clenching his fists against his sides in an effort to stop the uncontrollable tremors that were shooting through his whole body.

_My gift is my song  
>And this one's for you<br>And you can tell everybody  
>That this is your song<br>It may be quite simple  
>But now that it's done<br>Hope you don't mind  
>I hope you don't mind<br>That I put down in words  
>How wonderful life is now you're in the world<em>

When Sam opened his eyes he looked straight at Kurt who was staring down at his lap with a sad expression. He wondered if Kurt had figured out that Sam had feelings for him and was trying to work out how to let him down gently until Mercedes nudged Kurt nodding towards Sam and their eyes met. Shock and surprise filled Kurt's face and his mouth dropped open before he bit his lip.

_Sat on the roof  
>And I kicked off the moss<br>Well some of the verses well  
>They got me quite cross<br>But the sun's been kind  
>While I wrote this song<br>It's for people like you that  
>Keep it turned on<em>

_So excuse me for forgetting_  
><em>But these things I do<em>  
><em>You see I've forgotten<em>  
><em>If they're green or they're blue<em>  
><em>Anyway the thing is what I really mean<em>  
><em>Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen<em>

To make sure that Kurt definitely knew that the song was about him, Sam walked forward and knelt in front of him smiling shyly as he leant forwards and touched Kurt's cheek, staring into his green/blue eyes. Kurt's expression was unreadable but he wasn't pushing Sam away so that was a good sign wasn't it? The rest of the Glee club joined in for the operatic section without prompting so obviously Kurt wasn't the only one with a Moulin Rouge obsession. Sam stepped away to sing the rest of the song still focused on Kurt.

_And you can tell everybody  
>This is your song<br>It may be quite simple  
>But now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind  
>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<em>

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_  
><em>I hope you don't mind<em>  
><em>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<em>  
><em>How wonderful life is now you're in the world<em>

Sam stood frozen as he watched Kurt's reaction to the song flicker across his face.

"You're gay" Kurt whispered.

Sam nodded.

"I knew there was something going on!" Mercedes yelled but her grin slid off her face when she looked at Kurt and noticed his tight expression.

Puck was the first person to stand up and Sam braced himself just in case he threw a punch or something but he just threw an arm around his shoulder and ruffled his hair. Finn approached him next pulling him into a very awkward hug that thankfully was interrupted by the rest of the gleeks hugging, fist bumping or patting him on the back.

Mr Schue squeezed him on the shoulder "That was just what I was hoping for out of this assignment. Thank you Sam." As if that was the reason he had done it, for an assignment, he felt like rolling his eyes but just smiled and turned his attention to Rachel who was talking at him.

"I can't believe I didn't know. I mean my gaydar is normally so finely tuned it's almost scary. If you would like to talk to my two gay dads..."

"Can it Berry he's gay not a total loser" Puck interrupted and Sam had to smile at the fact no one seemed to care. Finn looked a bit confused and Brittany seemed to be explaining something about dolphins to Artie and Mr Schue but for the most part everyone was taking it in their stride. Apart from one person it seemed, Kurt had slipped out of the room while the others were hugging him.

Santana squeezed his arm "Just give him time to let it sink in.

* * *

><p>Sam wrote and deleted at least twenty text messages before finally plucking up the courage to send one, dreading what the reply might be.<p>

_**Are we still freinds? **_

Almost immediately he received a reply, his hands shook as he opened it.

_**Yes but I need time to think. ~K~**_

Going to Kurt's house might not have been the best idea Sam decided a second after he knocked on the door. Best case scenario Kurt would refuse to see him and worst he would look like some kind of desperate-stalker-loser. Just as he was about to turn around and run away Finn opened the door.

"Hey dude, did you want Kurt? He's not here."

Sam let out a relieved breath and nodded when Finn invited him in anyway. They played on his Xbox for around twenty minutes which was turning out to be a good distraction from his Kurt situation except for the fact that Finn had been not so subtly sneaking glances at him for at least fifteen minutes.

"What?" Sam asked irritated.

Finn paused the game and put his controller down "Are you sure?"

He seemed to be under the misapprehension that Sam was psychic or something. "Sure about what Finn?"

"Sure that you're gay" he said as if it was obvious.

"Well I'm in love with Kurt and fancy Jonny Depp so yeah I'm pretty sure dude." Sam shifted awkwardly, aware that he had just said way more than he had ever intended to admit, especially to Kurt's step-brother who would probably tell Kurt what he had said.

"Oh." Finn looked thoughtful "Wait you're in _love_ with Kurt?"

Sam shrugged, he supposed he couldn't take it back now. "Please don't tell him."

"Dude you sang to him, he probably knows. He's kinda perceptive." Finn patted him sympathetically on the back as he groaned. "I never thought you would be gay" Finn said reverting to his earlier train of thought.

"Why's that?"

"Well you're a dude."

Sam rolled his eyes "So is Kurt. That's kind of the point."

"Yeah I know, I walked in on him in the shower once" Finn replied then laughed at Sam's expression. "It was an accident obviously and I'm still paying for it." He looked thoughtful again "It's just you're kinda like me, a jock and into Xbox and stuff. Your clothes aren't even a little bit fancy, hell I think I've got that shirt somewhere."

"Are you like every other straight guy in the world?"

"No suppose not." Finn made a _huh_ noise then started the game so Sam assumed that conversation was done, in Finn's eyes anyway. Sam glanced towards the door as if looking would magically make Kurt appear, not that he would know what to do or say if he did.

"He's not here dude." When Sam looked at him he elaborated "Kurt. He's with his dad at the garage, he likes to work on the cars when he needs to think."

While Finn played single player, Sam tried to think of something to say to Kurt when he saw him, something that would express exactly how he felt about him. Words were important to Kurt so he wanted to get it right and saying something romantic or sentimental always sounded better in French for some reason. There was a phrase in the book that Kurt had lent him which was pretty perfect actually but he had no idea how to pronounce half of the words and asking Kurt for help would kind of defeat the point.

"Do you know anyone who knows French?"

"Other than Kurt?"

"Well obviously."

Finn looked furtive for a moment "Umm yes but I'm not supposed to say anything. It's kind of a secret." He glanced around as if someone might be listening "Puck."

"Puck? Seriously?" Apparently Finn was serious. Puck it seemed had decided that learning French was the perfect way to make Quinn want him because it was a romance language and French dudes seem to do pretty well with the ladies. After a lot of persuasion Kurt had agreed to teach him and they both got what they wanted, Puck impressed Quinn and Kurt got a new scarf.

"He's pretty good according to Kurt, has a knack for languages."

Sam whipped out his phone getting Finn to spell check his text to make sure it was legible before he sent it to Puck.

_**I need 2 learn a French phrase 4 Kurt, Finn said u could help with the pronunciation.**_

After prompting from Finn he sent a second message. 

_**P.S. He says pls dont kill him 4 tellin, I forced it out of him on pain of death.**_

About ten minutes later he received a reply. 

_**Sure dude. I'm home. Tell Finn he's dead.**_

Finn walked Sam to the door waving him off and wished him luck with Kurt, he arrived at Puck's house after a ten minute drive and knocked on the door. It was answered by a little girl wearing a Disney princess dress with pigtails wrapped up with pink ribbons.

"Hi!" she half yelled at him. "Are you here to play princesses with me and NoNo?"

Sam stared at her in disbelief then up at Puck who had ran down the stairs after his sister.

"Molly what did I tell you about opening the door?"

"Not to because it could be kidnappers or an axe murderer or the daleks" she replied grabbing onto Puck's arm and swinging from it.

"Daleks?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah well you never know." Puck picked up the girl who couldn't be more than four or five and closed the door behind Sam who followed the odd pair up the stairs and into a pink bedroom wondering if he had been dropped into the Twilight zone. "Okay Mollywolly stay here and play with your tea cups" he gently put her down on a tiny chair next to a flower shaped table which had a little tea set and plastic cakes set out on it.

"Kay but hurry or you'll miss the purple cakes you love!"

"Say anything and I'll kick your ass" Puck glared, arms crossed once they were in his bedroom. Sam grinned at the realisation that Puck was completely wrapped around his baby sister's little finger but nodded and agreed not to say a word. "So what do you need help with?"

Sam handed over the phrase book that Kurt had lent him what seemed like forever ago and pointed to the words he wanted to be able to say to Kurt. Puck looked up smirking and Sam felt his face flush, it wasn't exactly ideal that Puck now knew exactly how he felt about Kurt but if Sam wanted to do it right then he needed his help.

Puck drilled him on the correct pronunciation, ignoring the way it was written they focused on the phonetics until Sam appeared to have it down. Molly then insisted that he stayed for pretend cakes and tea so he spend half an hour crammed on a tiny chair next to Puck who looked far too into the game.

Finn, Puck or both must have sent a group text soon after he left because his phone bleeped constantly as he received eight texts in the space of five minutes.

The first was from Mike _**Frankenteen said you have a plan for getting Kurt on side... Good luck!**_

_**Are you going to make baby dolphins? xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_The next was from Brittany and he didn't have a clue what it meant.

Almost immediately he received a text from Santana _**Tell Kurt he's lucky to be getting the chance to get up on those froggy lips.**_

The next one was from Mercedes _**My boy's into you just don't push him or he'll clam up :)**_

_**Good luck Yo!**_ That one was from Artie of course.

Tina's text was a quote from Star Trek _**Nothing makes us more vulnerable than when we love someone. We can be hurt very easily. But I've always believed that what you get when you love someone is greater than what you risk x**_

Sam smiled, if he wasn't gay and totally into Kurt he could see himself falling for Tina and her dorkiness. She also won the award for longest text ever.

Quinn then sent _**I hope everything works out xxx**_

Rachel was the last person to send him a text, it was short and to the point. _**Go get him! xx  
><strong>__**  
><strong>_

Sam walked into Hummel Tires and Lube a few hours after he had arrived at Kurt's house, he made his way over to Burt who had looked up from what he was working on and waved him over.

"Hey Mr H, Kurt said I should get someone to look at my engine" he said looking nervously around the garage.

"You told him didn't you?" Burt asked taking his keys. "That's why he'd been acting weird?"

Sam sighed and nodded "Is he here?"

He wandered through the garage in the direction Burt had pointed and found Kurt bent over an engine wearing dirty coveralls looking sexy as hell with grease on his face and messy hair.

"Hi Kurt."

Kurt looked up startled, dropping the tool he had been using then quickly ran his fingers through his hair and patted it down. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to take your advice and get my truck looked at." Sam nervously licked his lips. "About earlier...I'm sorry if you didn't like it or whatever I just thought you should know." When Kurt didn't reply immediately talking about it suddenly didn't seem like such a good idea after all, he turned to leave in an attempt to minimize his embarrassment.

"I can't decide whether to hug or slap you." Sam turned back and stared at Kurt who was frowning at him. "You let me go on thinking you were straight. That I couldn't have you."

"Do you want me?" Sam asked hopefully.

"That's not what I said" he replied quietly.

"But do you?"

Kurt bit his lip and looked away, his left hand clutching his right elbow. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I find it hard to tell people." Sam pushed his hair out of his eyes then rubbed the back of his neck "The first person I told didn't take it well."

"Your dad?" Kurt guessed.

Sam nodded and let out a shaky breath as the memory washed over him "He put me in the hospital. My mom filed for divorce the next day." Kurt gasped and reached out grabbing Sam's hand, their fingers interlaced and he stared at them for a moment then slowly removed his hand. "What's wrong? If you don't feel the same way please just tell me."

Kurt shook his head, almost on the verge of tears and refused to look up at him. "It's not that."

"You have feelings for me?" Sam asked confused.

"Yes."

"More than friends?" he asked, heart beating frantically.

"A lot more. That's the problem, Sam I didn't lie when I said you were my best friend." Kurt lent up against the car he had been working on putting more distance between them. "I don't want to lose you, even though I have feelings for you I don't know what to do. I don't want to risk losing my best friend" he rambled then looked down before quietly repeating "You're my best friend."

"Look at me" Sam said forcing himself to stand still and not reach for Kurt when he looked up with conflicted eyes. "L'amour est l'amitié mise en feu et tu es mon étincelle" he recited the words he had been practicing all afternoon. It turned out to be more perfect for their situation that he had thought. Ignoring the sharp intake of breath Sam turned and left without looking at Kurt's face.

* * *

><p>After walking for about forty minutes Sam got home to an empty house. He stared into the fridge for a good five minutes before making an exasperated noise slamming the door shut and stomped into the living room to turn the TV on. He didn't know if it was the mood he was in but there seemed to be a lot more crap than usual on the channels as he flicked through them. Hunting for the DVD player remote took up a few minutes because his mom always seemed to hide it after she used it, he found it under the couch along with a hairbrush and a shoe.<p>

Sam had thought that Avatar would cheer him up but unfortunately he was sadly mistaken, he sat through half an hour before turning it off and heading upstairs to bury himself in his bed. His iPod was abandoned after three songs because they all reminded him of Kurt. Attempting to sleep also proved impossible, Sam's mind was racing with possibilities most of which weren't good. Kurt seemed genuinely worried about ruining their friendship so he didn't rate his chances when it came to this fiasco having a happy ending. At least Kurt had admitted to having feelings for Sam, so maybe he would change his mind one day. It was possible if not likely.

Sam heard his mom knock on his bedroom door from where he was buried under his comforter but didn't answer. It wasn't like that would stop her. He flipped the covers off his face as she sat down on the edge of his bed and waited for him to speak.

"I came out."

"To Kurt?" she asked stroking his hair out of his face.

He nodded "And the Glee club. I sang a song for him. He knows how I feel."

"What did you sing?"

"Your Song. The Moulin Rouge version."

She smiled slightly before asking "What's wrong honey? Did he not like it?"

Sam shrugged. He knew Kurt liked that song and he hadn't sung it badly despite his nerves but had Kurt actually liked being serenaded to in front of everyone? Sam wasn't so sure.

"He feels the same but doesn't want to ruin our friendship." Sam had a feeling that he had pretty much wrecked it anyway.

"Don't worry he'll come around. Who wouldn't love a face like this?" she asked patting his cheek and he huffed out a slight laugh. "How did the Glee club react?" her voice was calm but he felt her tense slightly.

"They were all cool with it. Kurt left when they were hugging me" he muttered tracing the top of R2D2 on his duvet cover.

"I'll go dig out the Ben and Jerry's."

He shook his head "No. I'm fine I just want to be alone for a while." His mom got up, placing the covers back over his head and left the room closing the door behind her.

Sam lay there thinking for a while about a perfect scenario where Kurt rushed into his arms at the end of his performance and declared his undying love. Or maybe he would have made Sam sit down and listen to a song which expressed his feelings, that seemed like a very Kurt thing to do. Or he could have shot Sam a flirty look and told him to be at Breadsticks at seven. A hug would have been nice. Hell Sam would have been happy if Kurt had just stayed in the room.

A quiet knock on the door roused him from his daydreams but he didn't make a sound until he heard the door slowly open with a slight squeek.

"I told you I don't want any ice cream mom" he said from underneath the covers.

"I'm not your mom."

Sam quickly pulled the duvet off his face and sat up gaping at Kurt who was still dressed in his blue coverall but had tied the arms around his waist revealing a crisp white t-shirt underneath which clung to his chest and arms. Kicking the rest of the covers off his legs Sam stood, embarrassed that Kurt had caught him moping in his bed and unsure what he was doing in his bedroom.

"Your mom told me just to come straight up. I hope that's okay?" Sam just nodded in reply, his mind racing through all the reasons Kurt might be there. "I'm sorry I walked out of the choir room. I needed to think and I didn't consider how it would make you feel." He nodded again and shrugged as Kurt shifted awkwardly. "According to the ten texts I received while I was working on that car it was a pretty douchy move."

"It's fine. I understand."

"Still... I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. It wasn't my intention."

Sam didn't think he could stand it if Kurt had just come to apologise "Was the song okay?"

Kurt's smile lit up his face "It was perfect." He played with the sleeves tied around his waist "I love that song. I just wasn't expecting it."

"Because you thought I was straight?" Kurt nodded. "I never said I was." Sam said defensively.

Kurt gave him a pointed look "No but dating Quinn and Santana doesn't exactly scream I'm gay."

"I was scared. The person I trusted most hurt me, I didn't want to go through that again" he spoke in a quiet voice avoiding eye contact with Kurt.

"I know, I'm sorry" Kurt said. "It's just I told myself over and over that you were straight and tried to stop myself falling for you and then suddenly everything changed." He walked over to Sam's desk and picked up a Wolverine action figure "I tried to get out of being your tutor because I already had a crush on you and you kept doing sweet or dorky things which made me fall even harder" he admitted.

Sam's heart fluttered and he wiped his palms on his jeans as Kurt set down Wolverine then ran his fingers along some of the Avatar sketches that littered his desk.

"I've been thinking about what you said. About love being friendship set on fire" he added when Sam frowned in confusion.

"And?" Sam asked nervously biting his lip. Kurt closed the gap between them and placed his hands on Sam's chest gazing into his surprised eyes. He leant forward and rubbed his cheek against Sam's.

Sam stood still, completely shell shocked and swallowed the hope that had risen in his chest. "Kurt you don't know what that means" he warned.

Kurt's hand moved up his chest and Sam felt fingertips gently press against his lips "Yes I do."

His hand fell away as they both stared at each other, their gaze dropping to each other's lips before they leant forward and pressed them together.

They moved hesitantly at first, a gentle brush of soft lips until Kurt pressed more firmly, tentatively moving lips which were smooth and sweet. Sam tilted his head parting his lips to slide his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip earning himself a gasp, he pressed forward for more as Kurt's lips parted. His heart stuttered as Kurt pulled him closer by his shirt, his body pressing firmly against Sam's as the kiss became more confident and slightly desperate.

Sam moaned as Kurt's intoxicating smell surrounded him settling one hand on Kurt's cheek, the other sliding down to hold his hip. A tingle shot down his spine as Kurt's hands slowly moved up to his shoulders then one slipped higher, the fingers threading through Sam's hair. Most of the blood in his body rushed south as Kurt let out a breathy moan then whimpered slightly against his mouth, attempting to pull Sam even closer. He stroked the soft skin of Kurt's cheek marvelling at the sensation of being pressed up against him and the warmth growing in his chest with each passing moment. Pulling back Sam pressed their foreheads together overwhelmed by the giddy light headed feeling which made him feel like he was going to fall over any second.

"You're my spark too" Kurt whispered before pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>French Translation:-<strong>

L'amour est l'amitié mise en feu et tu es mon étincelle - Love is friendship set on fire and you are my spark.


End file.
